


falling for you (not clickbait!)

by maybetimeless, phanstarlight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, lapslock, social media!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetimeless/pseuds/maybetimeless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: youtuber parkjihoon is infamous for his rivalry with dailyhwi. bae jinyoung is dailyhwi's best friend, and a cover youtuber.the two appear to have nothing in common.but when mischievous friends and youtube tags come into play, jihoon and jinyoung find themselves liking more than each others videos.For the prompt: rival youtubers au where Jihoon falls in love with his arch nemesis (Daehwi)'s very cute and attractive best friend. Chaos ensues when Jihoon finds ridiculous ways to get Daehwi out of the picture.





	falling for you (not clickbait!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junhoism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/gifts).



> ❝Happy winkdeep day! I hope junhoism and all the other Winkdeep enthusiasts all enjoy! ♡❞

（dailyhwi - BFF TAG w/ THE BFF™）  
  
"hey guys, it's daehwi here with another video!" the purple haired boy beamed, giving the camera a wink, "i'm sure you all missed me, right?"   
  
faking a pout, daehwi spoke again, "to tell the truth, i really wanted to do the best friend tag today but it seems i have no best friend-"  
  
almost immediately, the camera panned out and a silver haired boy made his appearance.  
  
"hey, you called?" the new boy laughed, clinging onto daehwi's side.  
  
"my best friend, you came for me!"  
  
"our friendship's that strong, hey?" he said with a wink.  
  
"everyone, this is my best friend!" daehwi smiled, "introduce yourself, you novice."  
  
"hey, i'm bae jinyoung! i've had to deal with this one since i was 7." he sighed, "i've had it so rough..."  
  
"oh shut it you," daehwi snorted, "let's get this best friend tag started then!"  
  
"let's!"  
  
→  
  
park friendshaped jihoon @parkjihoon  
i watched ******s vid out of spite and HELLO SAILOR  
  
park friendshaped jihoon @parkjihoon  
who is the cutie w him? damn  
  
park friendshaped jihoon @parkjihoon  
time to do some digging ;) brb  
  
→  
  
［park jihoon to: park woojin - 5:03pm.］  
  
jihoon: who  
  
woojin: ????  
woojin: who what  
woojin: i dont understand vagues  
  
jihoon: daehwi's new video  
  
woojin: u watched one of his vids? yikes  
woojin: so much for "idc abt a lee daehwi :/"  
  
jihoon: 1) it was out of spite  
jihoon: 2) THAT'S NOT THE POINT  
jihoon: he just did a bff tag w this rlly cute boy  
jihoon: i was hoping u would know who he is? i gotta kno  
  
woojin: idk daehwi well enough so probably not  
  
jihoon: fine  
jihoon: looks like i have to do my own research  
  
woojin: hes that cute?  
  
jihoon: god /yes/  
jihoon: i vow to learn more abt this jinyoung boy   
  
woojin: gl? i guess  
  
→  
  
（park jihoon - the time has finally come...）  
  
"hey guys! this video is long overdue but...i think the time has come for me to talk about this."   
  
pausing for dramatic effect, jihoon took a deep breath in.  
  
"...my dark past as a child actor."   
  
dramatic music sounded in the background as jihoon pulled a horrified face. he thought for a bit before speaking again.  
  
"i'm gonna need a bit of help to get through this one, hold on." said boy then proceeded to get up, only to return with a box of tissues in one hand and a bottle of cheap whiskey. he sent an jokey offended glance to the camera as he exclaimed, "there's some deep shit out there, alright? don't give me that look."  
  
"i've got nothing to lose so let's just get right into it, shall we?"  
  
...  
  
"well, i'm never doing that again." jihoon stated, tissues almost finished and whiskey completely downed.   
  
"please, don't remind me of anything that happened on the king and i..." he wiped away a legitimate tear, "i have to try and repress this shit again..."  
  
chuckling once again though, the video jumpcutted to jihoon smiling.  
  
"thanks for watching me relive my dark, dark past, i hope you enjoyed! if you want more videos like this, remember to hit that subscribe button for more cursed storytimes!"  
  
"that's all guys, park jihoon is out! i'm gonna go and block gdragon now before he sees this and remembers that time i outcried him...bye!"  
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ new upload @dailyhwi  
gdragon sunbaenim... i'm so sorry you even had to meet an annoying bitch like that :-(  
  
park friendshaped jihoon @parkjihoon  
@dailyhwi weird, i don't remember him meeting u??  
  
daehwi ♡ new upload @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon (;¬_¬) don't you have some other people to piss off???   
  
park friendshaped jihoon @parkjihoon  
@dailyhwi could say the same for u :*  
  
daehwi ♡ new upload @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon actually? unlike you i have a life to attend to! bye sweetie!  
  
park friendshaped jihoon @parkjihoon  
@dailyhwi -.-  
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ new upload @dailyhwi  
only positive vibes here now! currently out having a life  
  
daehwi ♡ new upload @dailyhwi  
[posted a photo] out with the bff @bjy  
  
→  
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
oh damn  
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
i know his twt now and w o w   
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
ya bois goin thru some soft hours atm,,, excuse me  
  
→  
  
［park jihoon to: park woojin - 3:15pm.］  
  
jihoon: dude  
jihoon: i'm crying  
  
woojin: what  
woojin: why  
woojin: do i gotta phone the police  
  
jihoon: u gotta call someone man  
jihoon: because i'm /in love/  
  
woojin: oooh w who?  
  
jihoon: the bae jinyoung boy!  
jihoon: his twt is @bjh and i'm sobbing bc he's so beautiful wtf  
jihoon: this boy just ended my career w his beauty  
  
woojin: whatcha gon do then?  
  
jihoon: simple!  
jihoon: get him to love me back  
  
woojin: h-how  
woojin: aint this boy bffs with daehwi  
  
jihoon: yep!  
jihoon: that's just a minor detail  
  
woojin: dude daehwi HATES u  
woojin: u two r literal enemies  
woojin: u rlly think hes gon let u anywhere near his bff?  
  
jihoon: no  
jihoon: but that doesn't matter  
jihoon: this boy is everything i want  
jihoon: i won't stop until i get to date him  
jihoon: mark my words ;-)  
  
woojin: u do u jihoon  
woojin: just dont do anythin stupid i cant bail u out of, k?  
  
jihoon: sure!   
jihoon: thx bff :-)  
  
woojin: np  
  
→  
  
（dailyhwi - vlog #205+ big reveal?? ft. the bff™）  
  
"hiya everyone, i'm just hanging out with this loser again!" daehwi focused the camera on jinyoung who continued drinking his tea, oblivious to the other boy zooming in and out on his face...repeatedly.  
  
"what are you doing? stop that."  
  
"c'mon, can't a guy hype up his best friend every once in a while?"  
  
"lee daehwi, i will break that camera, don't even try me."  
  
mock gasping, daehwi responded with, "i've been nothing but kind to you, and you stab me in the back like this?"  
  
jinyoung stuck his tongue out playfully, before going back to sipping his drink. when daehwi started zooming in and out on his face again, the other boy let out a laugh, almost as stunning as the sun itself.  
  
"stop!"  
  
"ok, ok!"  
  
...  
  
the duo were in daehwi's apartment once again; daehwi chatted away to the camera about his day whilst jinyoung messed around with phone in the background.   
  
"...oh, that reminds me!" daehwi interrupted himself mid-sentence, "i have a big announcement to make! jinyoung come here."  
  
said boy put down his phone and sat beside daehwi, doe eyes staring at the other boy in confusion.  
  
"what's the big announcement?"  
  
"well," daehwi grinned at the camera, "all of my lovely subscribers, i've been thinking for a while but i finally have a name to call our big family!" the drumroll sound effect had been used after that, with both boys also making drumroll noises.  
  
"you are all, wait for it..." a dramatic pause, "...my magumagus!" applause and celebration was had for a few seconds before daehwi spoke again.  
  
"unlike some people without fandom names, i've decided to stop being a boring bitch and bring our magumagu family closer!"  
  
"...like some people?" jinyoung whispered from next to him, voice almost inaudible. in response, daehwi only laughed devilishly.  
  
"yeah, like certain irrelevant people."  
  
→  
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
damn...subtle much?  
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
i may be ""irrelevant"" but at least i don't call y'all my little winkies!  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
@ me next time, yeah? @parkjihoon  
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
ur "magumagus uwu" did it for me :-) @dailyhwi  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon lmao actually fuck off  
  
oof.. jihoon @parkjihoon  
uwu will do oh great magumagu leader @dailyhwi  
  
→  
  
［bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi - 6:50pm.］  
  
jinyoung: heyo hwi  
  
daehwi: jinyoung!! hiii!!  
  
jinyoung: you rlly gotta chill this twitter beef w that guy  
  
daehwi: that guy  
  
jinyoung: idk him that well, shhh  
jinyoung: my point still stands tho  
  
daehwi: -__-  
  
jinyoung: just sayin   
jinyoung: let the boy live for once  
  
daehwi: give me one good reason why i should listen to you  
  
jinyoung: bc i'm your bestie?  
jinyoung: ik what's right for you  
  
daehwi: you tricked me into eating an entire fucking lemon WHOLE once  
  
jinyoung: ,,hey now  
jinyoung: it taught you to stop being so naive, didn't it?  
  
daehwi: next vlog i'm vaguing you dumbass  
  
jinyoung: :(  
  
→  
  
（bae jinyoung - 스탠딩 에그 - nobody knows | cover）  
  
the screen flickered on, finally showing a fairly clear jinyoung sitting on his bed. his room was mainly ordered (100% thanks to lee daehwi's influence) and his walls decorated with various band posters and artwork.   
  
"hi, this is my cover of nobody knows, by standing egg." the boy stated, loud enough for the watchers to hear, even if it was just barely. he reached off camera and grabbed a guitar which looked to be covered in several doodle flowers; it looked pretty.  
  
"here goes nothing." the boy sighed, before finally strumming. if the guitar playing wasn't heavenly enough, his voice encompassed the holy spirit of every angel in existence.  
  
❝time will fix it, just forget about it   
don’t say these things when you don’t get it   
it’s tough to pretend to have forgotten it all   
i wish I could show you so you would stop   
  
if it really were that easy   
i wouldn’t have called it love   
it could be erased, but i can’t do it...❞  
  
the raw emotions behind jinyoung's voice became more clear as the song progressed. by the end of the song, he was belting out the lyrics with such confidence and determination that it was unfathomable to think this boy was only a hobby singer on youtube, of all places.  
  
❝nobody knows, nobody knows   
it won’t happen, you can’t be erased   
please stop, please stop   
whatever you say, it won’t make me feel better   
so stop   
  
nobody knows...❞  
  
finishing the final line, jinyoung put his guitar down beside him; he smiled directly at the camera, as if he knew exactly what he did to the fans whenever he showed any sign of pure joy .  
  
"thanks for listening, like the video if you want." a pause, "make sure to like it even if you hate this with all your heart."   
  
jinyoung laughed at his own comment briefly before adding a quick, "i'll try and do more covers, if you all want."  
  
with that, jinyoung's usual outro of him playing a C chord flashed on the screen before the video came to an end.  
  
→  
  
［park jihoon to: park woojin - 10:03am.］  
  
jihoon: [sent a link]  
jihoon: my future bf sings like an angel  
  
woojin: damn hes good  
woojin: u think hes ur future bf?  
  
jihoon: boy ik he's my future bf  
jihoon: i'm gonna make this boy mine  
  
woojin: u sure abt that?  
  
jihoon: ofc  
jihoon: i got a mad crush on this cutie  
jihoon: i just have to steal him from lee daehwi's evil clutches  
  
woojin: how r u gon do that?  
  
jihoon: the only way i know how  
jihoon: time to gather the gays  
  
woojin: ???  
  
→  
  
［@parkjihoon created 'gay crisis'］  
  
［@pwj1102 has been added］  
［@guccihwang has been added］  
［@realdefdanik has been added］  
［@seonguwu has been added］  
［@legend_jh has been added］  
  
parkjihoon: henlo fellow lgbt+  
parkjihoon: please help me  
  
seonguwu: why lmao  
  
parkjihoon: i have a crush on a boy  
parkjihoon: BUT not just any boy  
  
legend_jjh: jihoonie im flattered but nah thx  
legend_jjh: u would ruin my godly, cover youtuber image  
  
pwj1102: funny cos hes crushin on a cover yt  
  
realdefdanik: OH rlly????  
realdefdanik: im proud   
  
seonguwu: ik jihoon rlly needs a man  
  
parkjihoon: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
  
guccihwang: It means we're tired of you being a bitter, lonely gay  
guccihwang: If I have to hear about you wanting to pamper a cute boy in kisses one more time, I swear...  
  
legend_jjh: OOF MOOD   
legend_jjh: noah fence jihoon  
  
realdefdanik: whos the boy then?  
  
pwj1102: yh thats the spicy part u see  
pwj1102: ykno daehwi?  
  
guccihwang: @dailyhwi ?  
  
pwj1102: yh  
pwj1102: jihoon has it out 4 his bff  
  
seonguwu: LMAO  
seonguwu: ur fucked dude  
  
parkjihoon: IK STFU  
  
legend_jh: hav u spoken to him b4?  
legend_jh: swear his name is like,,, youngjae or smth  
  
parkjihoon: bae jinyoung, actually  
  
realdefdanik: hes already whipped  
  
pwj1102: theyve never spoken either  
pwj1102: + daehwi bein jihoons mortal enemy  
  
guccihwang: Oh, Jihoon  
guccihwang: Step it up a bit, please  
  
seonguwu: change ur ways  
  
parkjihoon: it's hard to try n reach out tho  
parkjihoon: 100% he's gonna be mine but idk how  
  
legend_jh: uve never spoken to him?  
  
parkjihoon: nah  
parkjihoon: if only he didn't know a lee daehwi  
  
seonguwu: again, ur fucked  
  
pwj1102: u got the rite idea ong!  
  
guccihwang: Guess all you can do is suffer  
  
realdefdanik: make up w daehwi  
  
parkjihoon: ...  
  
guccihwang: ...  
  
seonguwu: ...  
  
realdefdanik: it was joke plz  
  
parkjihoon: i'm goin to get food now  
parkjihoon: i'll rant here more often :*  
  
legend_jh: w8 jihoon  
  
parkjihoon: yh?  
  
legend_jh: is ur twt password still the same?  
  
parkjihoon: uhh yh why  
  
legend_jh: just curious  
legend_jh: internet security is important ykno  
  
seonguwu: ya fuckin weird jaehwan, no offence  
  
legend_jh: none taken bro  
  
parkjihoon: whtever, bye  
  
guccihwang: I feel worried for some reason  
guccihwang: Wonder why  
  
→  
  
outsang ur faves :* @legend_jh  
its time for me to do wat that child cannot  
  
outsang ur faves :* @legend_jh  
:** our jihoons too trusting lmao  
  
outsang ur faves :* @legend_jh  
1 click! its done. thx me l8r ;)  
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
ooh? why are all my magumagus freaking out?  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
OH  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
NAH I'M NOT HAVING THIS  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon UNFOLLOW @bjy RIGHT NOW AND STAY IN YOUR OWN LANE  
  
daehwi ♡ magumagus @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon STAY TF AWAY FROM MY BFFL   
  
→  
  
［@bjy has requested to message you］  
  
bjy: hey, jihoon right?  
bjy: srry for the sudden dm but everyone's kinda freaking out  
bjy: did you follow me by mistake or smth?  
bjy: idm if it was but i'm just wondering  
bjy: daehwi's goin ballistic atm as well so i'm curious :)  
  
→  
  
［gay crisis (6)］  
  
parkjihoon: AKDNDLSBCPDNCLD JAEHWAN  
  
legend_jh: hewwo  
  
guccihwang: What did you do?  
guccihwang: Everyone on my TL is going mad   
  
parkjihoon: U MADE ME FOLLOW HIM  
  
legend_jh: ,,, perhaps.  
  
seonguwu: matchmaker jaehwan returns  
  
legend_jh: ;-)  
  
parkjihoon: HE MSGED ME THO  
  
guccihwang: Damn, really?  
  
realdefdanik: youre livin the life jihoon my man   
  
parkjihoon: HE ASKED ME IF IT WAS A MISTAKE HELPPLPP  
  
seonguwu: LMAO  
  
legend_jh: talk to him  
legend_jh: if u end up married, i get half of ur inheritance fr settin uze up ;-)  
  
parkjihoon: STFU  
  
seonguwu: oof  
  
legend_jh: :( i c how it b  
legend_jh: at least name ur first son jaehwan  
  
parkjihoon: KIM JAEHWAN  
  
legend_jh: y e e t  
  
→  
  
（park jihoon livestream）  
  
"- you all enjoyed the video? that's good, i pulled an all nighter editing it." jihoon laughed, scrolling through the numerous amounts of comments popping up.  
  
» your messy hair asdfghjkl cuteee  
» upload more dummy lool  
» UR TOO PRETTY OPPA uGH  
» im staying up l8 for u   
  
"i'm setting a bad example for you all, aren't i?" he snorted, seeing the amount of people complaining about the time, "get some sleep, you can illegally download my livestream tomorrow or something."  
  
pausing, he stated "actually, don't do that...oh, and stop commenting about my bed hair, it's 1am!"  
  
» messy hair jihoon is best jihoon  
» oppa tell woojin that i hate him xx  
» You need to sleep too Jihoon-ah :(  
» ur so freakin funny dude  
» plz come to brazil  
  
"i tell woojin i hate him everyday, don't worry." he joked, opting to reply to some of the softer comments, "i'll sleep after i've finished this livestream, i promise! you should all get some shut-eye though."  
  
jihoon answered a few more comments, retelling stupid stories and anecdotes on the way. as he did so, a specific comment caught his eye.   
  
» when is rapper jihoon comin for us again?  
» Collab when?  
  
"oh, my rapper career..." he laughed uneasily, remembering that all he had to show for it were a few shitty soundcloud songs he'd made in 2014 in his equally shitty bedroom, "honestly, i want to do something more with it but i can't do it alone. i need a good vocalist to collab with!"  
  
» kjh would be ur best solution :*  
  
"not today, satan."  
  
the livestream lasted for a few more minutes before he finally decided to call it quits. everyone on the stream chat was discussing the fact tomorrow was a school day for them, plus the fact that many of them had tests they were too busy watching him to revise for. that, and jihoon swore he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer anymore.  
  
"i'm turning off now, cya all some other time! get some sleep, losers." soft, tired laughter followed after, "hope i didn't bore you too much."  
  
» you never bore me oppa  
» lets all fail chem together friends  
» Goodnight Jihoon! SLEEP PLZ  
» night night son <3  
» get ur rapper job plz  
» Love u Jihoon oppa <333  
» rest well our fave shitposter  
  
"i'll try and rest well, promise. goodbye everyone!" and with that, the livestream stopped.  
  
300,000 views in total, not bad.  
  
it was lucky jihoon ended the livestream then because a few seconds later, his body seemed to give up on him as he collapsed onto his bed.  
  
→  
  
floof hair @parkjihoon  
i still stand by what i said yesterday abt my rap career  
  
floof hair @parkjihoon  
i need a good vocalist to help me uwu bc singing is hard  
  
your fave :* @legend_jh  
@parkjihoon hi :)  
  
floof hair @parkjihoon  
not you @legend_jh  
  
your fave :* @legend_jh  
:-( @parkjihoon  
  
→  
  
［lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung - 8:03am.］  
  
daehwi: soooo   
daehwi: did you see pjh's last tweet?  
  
jinyoung: "pjh??"  
  
daehwi: j*hoon  
  
jinyoung: J*HOON  
jinyoung: i have, yeah  
  
daehwi: GOOD BC I'M ABOUT TO RANT ABT IT  
  
jinyoung: wouldn't have it any other way  
  
daehwi: THAT BOY  
daehwi: WHO TF DOES HE THINK HE IS  
daehwi: RAPPING CAREER WHOM?  
daehwi: I HAVE MORE TALENT IN MY PINKY TOE THAN THIS BOY HAS IN HIS WHOLE BODY  
  
jinyoung: damn  
  
daehwi: i swear if he comes for you...  
  
jinyoung: he won't, chill  
jinyoung: kinda hope it goes well tho  
  
daehwi: don't pity the enemy bae jinyoung that is your first mistake  
daehwi: he's already followed you though   
  
jinyoung: true.  
jinyoung: dw tho  
jinyoung: he's got those 2 rlly good cover artists as friends, i think  
jinyoung: kim jaehwan and ong seongwoo  
jinyoung: maybe even hwang minhyun  
  
daehwi: but does he have you?  
  
jinyoung: bro  
  
daehwi: yw  
daehwi: i refuse to let him anywhere near you  
  
jinyoung: aight  
jinyoung: doubt you need to be worried tho  
  
daehwi: i'm not :-)  
daehwi: i have nothin to fear my dear jinyoung  
  
jinyoung: sure, jan  
  
daehwi: stfu lol  
daehwi: i'm gonna go angrily eat a granola bar now  
  
jinyoung: ooh... dailyhwi is turning into a fitness channel?  
jinyoung: workout with wonho is shaking!  
  
daehwi: STFU PFFT  
daehwi: GBYE  
  
jinyoung: byee  
  
→  
  
（dailyhwi - bean boozled challenge ft the bff ™ / cereal thief）  
  
"hiya magumagus! it's daehwi here!" the boy started off the video, chipper as ever. "i have a certain someone here with me again to help me with this video..."  
  
there was an awkward and deliberate pause as daehwi sat alone for a few seconds.  
  
"BAE JINYOUNG, HURRY UP!"  
  
said boy suddenly plonked himself down beside daehwi, hands full of cereal (yes, cereal.)  
  
"i was just raiding your kitchen." he stated, as if there was nothing wrong with this at all.  
  
"i'm recording!"  
  
"oh?!" jinyoung's eyes finally fell onto the camera as he realised it was indeed on; looking like a deer in the headlights for a brief second, both boys erupted into laughter.  
  
"you can scavenge my kitchen after this," daehwi snorted, "what are we doing now?"  
  
"we're doing..." cue dramatic drumroll here, "the bean boozled challenge!"  
  
as daehwi explained the cursed challenge, jinyoung laughed along to his best friend's clear exaggerations.  
  
"...this yellow here could be buttered popcorn, right? but since life is cruel, the other one is rotten egg. i'm already regretting this jinyoung."  
  
"i have no regrets since you'll be the one getting the awful flavours. i'll be fine!"  
  
"oi!" the duo laughed together again as daehwi finally opened the packet of jellybeans. both boys donned equal looks of mock terror as the jellybeans were brought out in front of them.  
  
"are we really doing this?" jinyoung asked, voice low enough that the camera couldn't pick it up properly. daehwi, being the little shit that he was though, made sure the fans knew what was said (thank you, closed captioning!)   
  
"of course we are! here at dailyhwi, we only provide top quality content for the magumagus out there!"  
  
"even if it involves us dying?"  
  
"especially if it involves us dying."  
  
"... let's just get this started, i gotta stay alive to raid your kitchen once again."  
  
...  
  
"o-okay so..." daehwi began, trying not to burst into another fit of giggles with his best friend, "we've suffered a lot already."  
  
"speak for yourself! you weren't the one who had to eat canned dog food!"  
  
"i know," the younger of the duo winked at the camera, "i've always been more lucky than this one, you see."  
  
"no amount of water is getting this taste out of my mouth," jinyoung pouted, genuinely looking like he was about to cry, "remind me never to do a video with you again."  
  
laughing maniacally, daehwi zoomed in on himself, giving the camera a mischievous grin. almost immediately, jinyoung caught onto his weird actions and made a loud sound of worry.  
  
"it's a good thing we still have one more flavour to try before you cut me out of your life!" he shouted optimistically, laughing even more when jinyoung let out a sigh of both distress and protest.  
  
"i'm afraid to ask daehwi but what flavours are left?"  
  
"i'm glad you asked, my dearest bestie!" he gleamed, "we have this... multicoloured jellybean left?" both boys looked on the back of the packet together before realisation lit up both of their faces.  
  
"tutti frutti or stinky socks?!"   
  
"what the fuck do stinky socks taste like?"  
  
"welp, one of us is about to find out."  
  
a match of rock paper scissors saw daehwi winning his choice of bean (he made sure to add a small annotation of "pro-tip: always pick paper") to which he was way too gassed about.  
  
"this is it, this is the tutti frutti bean."  
  
"don't say that...at least try to give me some hope here..."  
  
with a shit-eating grin, daehwi cheered, "you're going down, bae jinyoung!"  
  
5,4,3,2,1...  
  
as both boys ate their beans, the difference in reactions became clear almost immediately. one erupted in cheers and hoots, whilst the other's face crumpled up into a face of disgust and horror.  
  
"HELL YEAH, i got the tutti frutti one!"  
  
"oh my god-"  
  
the successful boy was in hysterics at his dying friend, watching him fall to the floor theatrically.   
  
"i-is this death? am i dying?" he groaned out, "BAE JINYOUNG STOP LAUGHING AT MY PAIN!"  
  
"i-i'm sorry but-" the other boy couldn't even get the words out as he broke out into even more giggles, having to wipe his own tears, "please get up..."  
  
"i've just eaten stinky socks, you really think i'm capable of getting up?" daehwi sobbed, "the aftertaste is getting worse, fucking kill me!"  
  
the video continued for another minute with daehwi refusing to get up from the floor, complaining about how the jellybean tasted like death; jinyoung attempted to get him up a few more times, each time resulting in daehwi's exaggerated pain and jinyoung's abundance of laughter.  
  
finally, it cut to both boys sitting up, clear suffering in their eyes. jinyoung's joy had calmed down significantly, but he still couldn't will away the smile he had remembering what had just happened.   
  
taking a deep sigh, daehwi finally began to speak, "today...was an eventful day for the both of us."  
  
"it was."  
  
"since i love you all, my magumagus, save yourself," both boys let out quiet chuckles amongst each other, "d-don't ever do this challenge if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"never again..."  
  
"anyways, thanks for watching! i hope our suffering brought you some kinda joy!" daehwi gleamed, outro music beginning to play softly in the background, "don't forget to subscribe to the musical legend himself, bae jinyoung!" to emphasize this point, jinyoung pointed enthusiastically at himself.  
  
"if you excuse us, we're gonna go down as much water as it takes to get this horrid tastes out of our mouths, pray for us!"  
  
"bye!" jinyoung waved at the camera, "i'm getting my well deserved cereal!"  
  
"bye everyone, don't forget to like and subscribe! until next time!"  
  
→  
  
possibly #whipped @parkjihoon  
that video...oof  
  
possibly #whipped @parkjihoon  
even his laugh is beautiful,,, need me a bf like that  
  
daehwi ♡ new vid! @dailyhwi  
if i see another jellybean again it would've been too soon  
  
angsty boi // jinyoung @bjh  
@dailyhwi s cereal is great! thx for asking!  
  
angsty boi // jinyoung @bjh  
stop tellin me to get a job and afford my own cereal, true bffship is stealing ur friend's food ~  
  
→  
  
（dailyhwi - popular song w/ bae jinyoung [cover!]）  
  
"hey magumagus, daehwi here!" the now tangerine hair coloured boy gleamed, cradling a guitar in his arms, "and i'm joined with..."  
  
"jinyoung!" said boy moved into frame, also holding a guitar in his arms. jinyoung waved at the camera and gave a warm smile before the video cut to a different take.  
  
"we'll both be singing popular song by mika and ariana grande," daehwi said, "hope you enjoy!"  
  
"ready?" jinyoung asked quietly.  
  
"ready."  
  
...  
  
❝popular, i know about popular  
it's not about who you are or your fancy car  
you're only ever who you were  
popular, i know about popular  
and all that you have to do, is be true to you  
that's all you ever need to know❞  
  
jinyoung sang out, his voice as deep and calming as ever. no matter what he sang, it was always full of passion and clear devotion to his hobby. he even flashed a smile at the camera whilst he was singing, dead set on capturing the hearts of whomever was watching (and most likely succeeding.)  
  
❝that's all you ever need to know  
you're only ever who you were  
that's all you ever need to know  
you're only ever who you were  
that's all you ever need to know❞  
  
daehwi's voice was something to awe at too. despite his career as an upbeat, bubbly vlogger, the boy prided himself on his musical roots and his adoration for all things music. his voice was calming, and yet energetic at the same time. his accent would come out whilst he sang too which was an added bonus.  
  
❝popular, i know about popular  
it's not about who you are or your fancy car  
you're only ever who you were  
popular, i know about popular  
and all that you have to do, is be true to you  
that's all you ever need to know❞  
  
daehwi and jinyoung both had very contrasting voices, with daehwi's voice being more on the higher range for a male, whilst jinyoung's voice remained low and quite deep. despite that, their voices went together like two peas in a pod. the last verse they did together was something stan twitter would probably refer to as a masterpiece. two, equally beautiful voices coming together as one...  
  
as they finished the last line and strummed their lasts, both boys shared a look. almost immediately, they broke out into joyous smiles before daehwi started talking.  
  
"that was popular song! we hope you enjoyed, even with our...sub-par guitar skills." he laughed nervously.  
  
"/my/ sub-par guitar skills." jinyoung unconsciously pushed his hair back, still on a high after the cover.  
  
"sure sure," daehwi stuck his tongue out, "if you all wanna see more videos like this, comment down below and subscribe to my best buddy jinyoung over here!"  
  
"hi, i'm jinyoung."   
  
"don't forget to like and subscribe the video too! goodbye my magumagus!"  
  
"bye!"  
  
→  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
GUYS i know popular song is from wicked LEAVE ME ALONE  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
imagine thinking i don't know any musicals  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
@dailyhwi you live + breathe deh  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
exactly. it's gay culture @bjh  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
@dailyhwi can't argue w that logic dude  
  
→  
  
possibly #whipped @parkjihoon  
MY LONGEST ILY EVER  
  
possibly #whipped @parkjihoon  
thats it, i gotta take charge this time  
  
possibly #whipped @parkjihoon  
wish me luck #yolo  
  
→  
  
［@parkjihoon has accepted @bjh dm request］  
  
parkjihoon: hey!  
parkjihoon: srry for only respondin now  
  
bjh: oh! hi!  
  
parkjihoon: just to be clear!!  
parkjihoon: i followed u on purpose!  
parkjihoon: bc i love ur covers! and stuff  
  
bjh: oh, really??  
  
parkjihoon: yyeah!  
  
bjh: thank you :D that's made my day  
bjh: thanks for clearing that up too lol  
  
parkjihoon: actually,,,  
  
bjh: yeah?  
  
parkjihoon: i wanted to ask u smth  
  
bjh: i feel anxiety™ but go ahead!  
  
parkjihoon: uh  
parkjihoon: u probably get asked this all th time but!!  
parkjihoon: do u collab?  
  
bjh: it depends  
bjh: who would i be collabing w?  
  
parkjihoon: uh,,,me  
  
bjh: really?  
bjh: sure then, why not?  
bjh: it'll piss daehwi off but that's friendship!  
  
parkjihoon: lol  
  
bjh: do you sing?  
  
parkjihoon: i rap, actually  
  
bjh: ohh, sweet  
bjh: well, just send me the song u wanna cover and we can work frm there?  
  
parkjihoon: sure!  
parkjihoon: thx for agreein,,,  
  
bjh: np!  
bjh: i look forward to working w you jihoon :)  
  
→  
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
[REST]  
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
i must be dreamin,,,bc that went way too well to be tru  
  
→  
  
［lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung - 2:30pm.］  
  
daehwi: heyo bestie!  
daehwi: just returned from starbucks and weirdest fucking thing happened: they know my name  
daehwi: do i go there too often? should i cut down? maybe i should start going to costa  
  
jinyoung: wtf  
  
daehwi: hi  
  
jinyoung: hiiiii  
  
daehwi: are you ok?  
daehwi: your texting pattern seems off  
  
jinyoung: well  
jinyoung: i'm gonna keep it real with you chief  
jinyoung: i was just asked to collab  
  
daehwi: by???  
daehwi: spill! i'm curious  
  
jinyoung: uhhh,,,, park jihoon  
  
daehwi:  
daehwi: tu dois répéter ça  
  
jinyoung: i  
jinyoung: will be collabing with park jihoon  
  
daehwi: park j*hoon  
  
jinyoung: yes  
  
daehwi: dickhead j*hoon  
  
jinyoung: that's the one  
  
daehwi: my mortal enemy  
  
jinyoung: ,,, yeah  
  
daehwi: OH MON DIEU  
  
jinyoung: it's just a song collab  
jinyoung: don't worry!  
  
daehwi: don't worry? DON'T WORRY???!  
daehwi: you are like a baby  
  
jinyoung: im older than u :I  
  
daehwi: FERME TA GUEULE  
daehwi: this is park j*hoon we're talking about!!  
daehwi: THERE IS AMPLE REASON TO WORRY  
  
jinyoung: dw! it's all gonna be ok  
jinyoung: trust me  
  
daehwi: I DON'T EVEN TRUST YOU W MY OWN LIFE LET ALONE THIS  
daehwi: BAE JINYOUNG  
daehwi: I CAN SEE YOU READIN MY MESSAGES  
daehwi: TU SERAS LA MORT DE MOI  
  
→  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
STORY TIME: my bff /betrayed/ me?? it's sadder than u think  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
@bjh is fraternising w the enemy. he is temporarily dead to me  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
temporarily only bc i use his netflix account to watch age of youth + ik he's gonna drop this...little bitch  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
i'm angry, dammit!! this is actual betrayal!!  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
fuck you @parkjihoon  
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
@dailyhwi not my fault ur bff likes me <3  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
STAY IN YOUR LANE @parkjihoon HE WAS MY BFF FIRST  
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
see u @ the marriage reception! @dailyhwi  
  
→  
  
［private messages to: @bjh］  
  
parkjihoon: hey  
parkjihoon: guess tellin daehwi didnt go too well  
  
bjh: nah lol  
bjh: it'll be fine tho  
bjh: i want to collab w you!  
  
parkjihoon: rlly? that much???  
  
bjh: yeah!  
bjh: i rarely get to collab w someone so handsome  
bjh: let's decide on a song!  
  
parkjihoon: oof,,,ok  
parkjihoon: uh  
parkjihoon: any in mind or  
  
bjh: hmmm  
bjh: would you prefer an upbeat song or ballad?  
  
parkjihoon: um. upbeat? maybe  
  
bjh: aight  
bjh: last upbeat song you listened to: go  
  
parkjihoon: UHh  
parkjihoon: really really  
  
bjh: ohh  
bjh: wanna do a cover of that?  
  
parkjihoon: oh, yh! sure  
  
bjh: right, it's decided  
bjh: i'll message you w more details later, ok?  
  
parkjihoon: ok  
  
bjh: bye!  
  
parkjihoon: bye  
  
→  
  
［gay crisis (6)］  
  
parkjihoon: I OWE @legend_jh MY LIFE  
  
seonguwu: said no one ever  
  
pwj1102: wat happen  
  
parkjihoon: I AM COLLABING WITH... WAIT FOR IT  
parkjihoon: BAE JINYOUNG  
  
realdefdanik: oh?  
  
guccihwang: You're moving up in the world  
  
parkjihoon: NOT ONLY THAT  
  
legend_jh: owo?  
  
parkjihoon: HE RLLY WANTED TO COLLAB W ME TOO SO I GO "OH RLLY?"  
parkjihoon: then he goes "I RARELY GET TO COLLAB W SOMEONE SO HANDSOME"  
  
therealdefdanik: OH  
  
parkjihoon: OHHH INDEED  
  
guccihwang: You call yourself handsome all the time though  
  
parkjihoon: THIS IS FROM HIM THO  
parkjihoon: THE BAE JINYOUNG, DUDE  
parkjihoon: AAAAAAAA  
  
guccihwang: Can't argue with that logic  
  
seonguwu: jaehwan actually did good?  
  
legend_jh: ;) hmu and ima make ur life better  
  
parkjihoon: THANK U HYUNG  
  
pwj1102: w8  
pwj1102: how r u gettin away w this  
  
realdefdanik: u make him sound like a criminal  
  
legend_jh: those acting skills were tbh :/  
  
parkjihoon: HUSH  
parkjihoon: @pwj1102 wym?  
  
pwj1102: bae jinyoung is bffs w a whole lee daehwi  
  
guccihwang: Ah, true  
guccihwang: How is that going to work lol  
  
parkjihoon: well,,,  
parkjihoon: he shaded the collab already  
  
seonguwu: he did???  
  
legend_jh: send ss  
legend_jh: he blocked me  
  
guccihwang: Lmao why  
  
legend_jh: told him ji wouldnt invite him to th weddin  
legend_jh: amongst other blatant shades  
  
pwj1102: oh hyung   
  
parkjihoon: he still wants to collab tho  
parkjihoon: despite d*ehwi's existence  
  
realdefdanik: dont censor his name hshkjs  
  
guccihwang: That's a good thing  
  
legend_jh: plus he flirted ;)  
  
parkjihoon: OOF HE DID  
  
pwj1102: lmao get ur man ji  
pwj1102: have fun w the collab  
  
seonguwu: hope issa lit  
  
parkjihoon: it will be ;)  
parkjihoon: bye frends  
parkjihoon: and god @legend_jh  
  
seonguwu: said no one ever again  
  
realdefdanik: BYEE  
  
→  
  
（dailyhwi livestream - late night chats ♡）  
  
pushing his fringe back, daehwi let out a small yawn. it was 11-ish, but people still seemed to be awake enough to watch him. daehwi gave a dazed smile to his camera.  
  
"hi magumagus! i know it's late but i wanted to talk to you all! how are things?"  
  
» daehwi oppa hello!!!!  
» I failed a test today :-(  
» i was sad BUT your presence saved me  
» Better Now You're Here!  
» tiring but how r u oppa?  
  
"i'm tired too, thanks for asking!" he laughed softly, "sorry to hear you failed your test, you'll ace the next one definitely!"  
  
» my dog says hi  
» ur recent upload had me crying xD  
» upload more w jinyoung! he's funny  
» You should sing more. Pretty voice!  
» magumagu merch when  
» your videos with jinyoung are bliss  
» more challenges + covers?  
  
"you all enjoyed the cover, right? it's one of the best musical songs out there so you should've!"   
  
daehwi spoke a bit more about the cover itself before addressing the jinyoung comments.  
  
"i'll definitely collab with jinyoung more, promise." he then proceeded to grab a pillow from off screen and place it under his resting head, "it's a little uncomfortable like this, if you couldn't tell."  
  
» where r u?  
  
"i'm in my bed!" daehwi proudly showed off his duvet, covered in little otters, "one of you guys gave me this at youtubers con last year and it's the most comfortable thing in existence. same with the quilt someone made me too!"  
  
» you're too kind ~~   
» Do you enjoy doing vids with Jinyoung?  
» favourite play???  
» KXMTJTQOKD I MADE TH QUILT OMGG  
» fave song atm? ily btw  
» vlog?  
» u make me the happiest noona <3  
  
comments passed by at lightening speed, so daehwi was left to answer all the ones he saw and could actually remember. reading them in order of the most important seemed like a good thing to do.  
  
"my favourite song at the moment is winner's really really," his grin widened, "favourite play would have to be dear evan hansen, please recommend me more though!"  
  
"i'll probably upload a vlog in two days? usually i'd do it tomorrow but i'm doing a lot then so... you'll see! plus, editing is making me gray. if i went gray, all you magumagus would never let me forget it, would you?"   
  
"i'm glad i could make you happy, that's the best part of being a youtuber." daehwi shifted closer to the camera, gaze suddenly changing to one of awe, "you're quilt noona? thank you so much for the masterpiece! i used to carry it with me to college, genuinely. you're all way too creative..."  
  
"i love doing videos with jinyoung! we've been best friends since forever so we get on well. he's a really talented friend, right? he sings well and plays guitar well." in a jokey manner, he added a small, "i am inferior to him, huh?"  
  
daehwi continued to joke around with the fans and laugh at their comments before one in particular caught his eye. his smile changed into a look of confusion and slight concern.  
  
» are you and jinyoung actually friends?  
  
frowning, daehwi asked, "of course we're friends, why wouldn't we be?"  
  
» ya don't ask him such stupid questions  
» dont start drama!!!  
» Cutest brotp still  
» probably another anti :/  
  
daehwi was almost about to let the matter drop and start answering other comments when he saw what he presumed to be the original commenter again, responding back.  
  
» you were taking digs @ him on twitter  
» ik you're friends but that's kinda shady to call him your bestie   
  
"oh, the tweets! right." daehwi angled his head on its side to rest against his hand, "i was just pissed off at him for speaking with the /enemy./"   
  
» the enemy??  
» ^^ u must be new here  
» p*rk j*hoon??? lmao  
» The enemy is the government  
» pjh stay in ur lane 2k18  
  
"yeah, i'm talking about jihoon. you know, he's really jealous enough of me to try and steal my best friend away? how desperate do you have to be?" he huffed, pouting.   
  
comments flooded in about how desperate park jihoon must surely be, making daehwi grin again.   
  
"let's all try our hardest to protect jinyoung from that bitch, alright?"  
  
» #ProtectBaeJinyoung2k18  
» anything 4 u!!  
» you shady man ily  
» th tea is extremely piping today  
» @parkjihoon is jealous of ur power ;)  
» will u two ever get along?  
  
"asking me to get along with that twat is like asking a dog person to say something positive about cats. it's impossible. plus, he's trying to steal my best friend!"  
  
the livestream continued, with daehwi retelling a few stories from his vlogs and answering more comments before the time reached midnight.   
  
yawning, daehwi mumbled out a soft, "guys, i'm tired now... we should all sleep."  
  
» go to sleep cutie xx  
» It's only 11pm in Malaysia lolol  
» if the king tells us all to sleep then we all gotta sleep  
» sweet dreams :D  
» its morning here :(  
» You look rlly sleepy too D: Sleep Hwi  
  
"i'm gonna end the stream now before i fall asleep in front of you all," daehwi waved drowsily, "sweet dreams to y'all going to sleep! good day to everyone else! bye."  
  
» Goodnight!! ILY  
» sleep tight daehwi oppa  
» hope u dream of cake   
» i've literally only just arrived FUCK  
» night night UwU  
» BYE HWI  
» rest well!   
  
after a few more babbled goodbyes, daehwi finally turned off the stream, promising he'd stream more often if they wanted him too.  
  
→  
  
olivia hye reigns supreme ;) @softvivis  
king of shading is back at it again, we stan  
  
elsie @pwarkjihoons  
Can D*ehwi keep quiet for 5 minutes without mentioning Jihoon's good and holy name? Thx  
  
daehwi's little pout @hwiyoungs  
@dailyhwi is a skinny legend who can take @parkjihoon on any day   
  
wooj™ | fortnite @pwj1102  
its so late WHY R Y'ALL FREAKIN OUT  
  
wooj™ | fortnite @pwj1102  
@parkjihoon WAKE TF UP ASSHOLE  
  
minhyun w a gun @mimo_beats  
damn...you magumagus really live like this? geez  
  
(☆) hwi stans intl @leedaehwiloves  
@mimo_beats At least our fave doesn't try to steal other's best friends! ;)   
  
rem @hellovenuses  
whilst the magumagus n jihoon stans fight, y'all should all stream king @legend_jh new track BYE  
  
→  
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
awww,,, @dailyhwi is so obsessed w me!   
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
callin me a bitch on stream, what a role model! :-)  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
you're so annoying @parkjihoon  
  
PERHAPS #whipped @parkjihoon  
as are u! this is exactly why jinyoung won't be having u as the best man :( @dailyhwi  
  
daehwi grande ❀ new vid! @dailyhwi  
BITCH @parkjihoon  
  
→   
  
like a month later or smth  
  
［private messages to: @bjh］  
  
bjh: hey jihoon!  
bjh: it was nice meeting you today  
bjh: i think the collab turned out good!  
bjh: actually no. good is basic  
bjh: amazing *  
  
parkjihoon: rlly?  
parkjihoon: i mean you sounded perfect   
  
bjh: as did you  
bjh: by that logic, this is the perfect collab  
bjh: i'm gonna go edit it a bit, then upload?  
bjh: i'll send you the finished product in a bit  
  
parkjihoon: thanks :)  
parkjihoon: it was good meeting u too  
  
bjh: shh  
bjh: you have no idea  
bjh: you're even prettier off camera  
bjh: editing is almost done actually but eh  
  
parkjihoon: ,,,i look forward to it!  
  
bjh: alright!  
bjh: IT'S DONE  
bjh: [send a video]  
bjh: this ok?  
  
parkjihoon: woah  
  
bjh: IKR?  
  
parkjihoon: IT'S PERFECT  
  
bjh: exactly!!  
bjh: i'll upload it now  
bjh: cya!  
  
parkjihoon: bye :)  
  
→  
  
（bae jinyoung - WINNER - really really | cover w/ park jihoon）  
  
jinyoung appeared on the screen, usual warm and welcoming smile as he spoke.  
  
"hey guys, you may notice something is different today." it was true: he didn't have his usual guitar in his arms that everyone was so accustomed to seeing. weirdly enough too, jinyoung wasn't sitting in the middle of the screen, he was sitting on the left, like he was leaving space for someone else.  
  
"that's because today is a little different," he laughed quietly, "i'll be singing with..."  
  
all of a sudden, park jihoon (of all people) moved into view, smile brighter than usual.   
  
"park jihoon!" he finished off, eliciting a small giggle from both boys.  
  
"we'll be singing really really by winner," jinyoung stated, smile still ever present, "we hope you enjoy!"  
  
rather than have jinyoung playing an acoustic version of the song, the karaoke version of really really began to play. it was a new experience but not an unwelcoming one.   
  
both boys sang the starting "really really" together before it was jihoon's time to start the song.  
  
❝where are you? home?  
if you’re not busy, come out  
i’m in front of your house  
wanna tell you something  
don’t know how to say it but  
it’s nothing weird, no pressure❞  
  
instead of starting with a rap as promised, jihoon sang. his voice wasn't exactly deep, but it wasn't high either; the low tone of it was new to listeners though, and it provided that serene vibe that jinyoung's channel had built itself upon. viewers didn't fail to note the corners of jinyoung's mouth turning up as soon as jihoon began singing.  
  
❝the most beautiful thing in my eyes right now is you lady  
if my feelings for you were money  
i'm a billionaire...❞  
  
as usual, jinyoung's heavenly voice pierced through and ended up making jihoon smile in return. this song was more upbeat than he usually did, meaning his voice also had to sound brighter; jinyoung did that flawlessly. grinning all the way through the iconic pre-chorus, he knew exactly what effect he was having on his fans. jinyoung was that smart, afterall.  
  
both boys looked turned towards each other, knowing look in their eyes as the chorus began.    
  
❝i like you!❞ they shouted in unison.  
  
❝REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
trust me oh wah ~  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
i like you!❞  
  
jihoon sang, bopping along to the song. sure, he moved around like an old dad but it was park jihoon: he made it look amazing. his voice was something new to fans and yet, it was something they really felt they could get used to.  
  
❝REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
accept my heart oh wah ~  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
what do you think about me?❞  
  
singing the rest of the chorus, jinyoung imitated the way jihoon swayed from side to side. just the light and bubbly atmosphere alone was enough to make the cover wholesome but, in saying that, the best was yet to come.  
  
❝a cool goal  
a ceremony like a propose  
let’s choose our pet names  
honey or baby or darling!❞  
  
park jihoon's rapping career had been born in this very cover. he wasn't a pro, sure, but there was just something unique about his voice. he'd already grasped the feel and tone of the song itself (admittedly, after listening to it non-stop for a week) and managed to make his rapping really stand out.   
  
❝at first sight  
falling in love like I’m slipping  
the criminal who stole my heart..❞  
  
as it got to that iconic part, both boys shared another look as they shouted "it's you!" together. jihoon continued to rap, although it was hard to repress his laughter.   
  
the cover carried on, staying energetic and overall happy throughout. it was only their first cover together + first time meeting in the flesh, and yet their voices already blended perfectly. despite all the odds, they had made the song their own, in a way.  
  
it was admirable. they were both the perfect fit.  
  
...  
  
after the song finished, both boys clapped for each other before the video jumpcutted.  
  
"thanks for listening, we hope you enjoyed." jinyoung began, "subscribe to my friend park jihoon here too, ok?"  
  
"subscribe to jinyoung too if you're not already!" jihoon shouted, making jinyoung giggle in embarassment.  
  
"we'll sing more, if you want." he stated, as per usual, before ending the video.  
  
jinyoung's end screen then played, along with a little annotation box flashing "subscribe to park jihoon HERE!!"  
  
→  
  
elsie ♡ @pwarkjihoons  
Did I save that cover or did that cover save me?? Omg  
  
DEEPWINK RISE @hyuckduckies  
HOLT SHIT THAT COVER I HABE NO WORDS ASDFGHJKL  
  
jinyoung's nose scrunch @pjmdreams  
@hyuckduckies HONESTLY? PERFECTION  
  
mariah carey's vocal trainer @legend_jh  
@parkjihoon i accept cash and cheque  
  
mariah carey's vocal trainer @legend_jh  
you btter be praising me fr makin this happen @parkjihoon  
  
illa international @possiblycheols  
i hope @parkjihoon & @bjh do more covers together! such pretty voices <33  
  
papaya | deepwink rise @ordinaryeri  
@dailyhwi found dead in a ditch! deepwink RISE UP  
  
Quilt Noona @dae6hwi  
Didn't expect their voices to sound so good together...Holy shit  
  
cheska @pjhxbjh  
all of stan twt going mad over this cover makes me so happy, they better collab again   
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
gotta love @bjh new vid + his heavenly voice :-)  
  
guanlin ✓ @laiguanlin  
@dailyhwi only jinyoung hyung's voice?  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
yeah, i muted it when the other guy sang @laiguanlin  
  
guanlin ✓ @laiguanlin  
oh daehwi lmao @dailyhwi  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
thanks for all the positivity about the collab   
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
thanks for singing with me @parkjihoon i'm lucky to have collaborated w you!   
  
→  
  
［gay crisis (6)］  
  
parkjihoon: GYUS  
parkjihoon: GUYS **   
  
seonguwu: how does it feel jihoon?  
  
parkjihoon: how does what feel  
  
seonguwu: to outsell evryone  
  
legend_jh: U AND JINYOUNG  
legend_jh: kept givin each other rh damn heart eyes i was soft  
  
parkjihoon: IK  
parkjihoon: im on my way to snatch him up  
  
pwj1102: u should  
pwj1102: get past daehwi  
  
seonguwu: daehwi is guardin the gate into jinyoung's kokoro  
seonguwu: how u gonna get in??  
  
parkjihoon: easy, the only way i know how  
  
guccihwang: Oh no  
  
legend_jh: oh YES  
legend_jh: GO N FUCK IT UP JIHOON  
  
pwj1102: welp  
pwj1102: see u on drama alert @parkjihoon!  
  
guccihwang: EXACTLY WOOJIN  
  
parkjihoon: ;-) just wait  
  
→  
  
［private messages to: @bjh］  
  
parkjihoon: hey jinyoung!   
  
bjh: ooh, hiya jihoon!  
bjh: our cover is doing really well  
bjh: we've reached the 1M mark already   
  
parkjihoon: ik! its all thanks to you and your talented voice  
  
bjh: awe thanks  
bjh: your talent helped too though  
bjh: you should really rap more! you're really amazing at it   
  
parkjihoon: oof,,thank you  
parkjihoon: i actually wanted to ask  
  
bjh: hm?  
  
parkjihoon: do you uh  
parkjihoon: maybe wanna film a video w me at some point?  
  
bjh: oh, sure!  
bjh: i was hoping you'd ask actually tbh  
  
parkjihoon: rlly??  
parkjihoon: bless,,,  
  
bjh: i'm the blessed one here  
bjh: any ideas on what you wanna do?  
  
parkjihoon: not rlly  
parkjihoon: i'll figure something out tho  
  
bjh: alright  
bjh: i look forward to it!  
  
parkjihoon: so do i!  
  
bjh: ttyl, i have to go   
bjh: seriously, talk to me later because i like talking to you   
bjh: bye bye!  
  
parkjihoon: bye!  
  
→  
  
DEBATABLY #whipped @parkjihoon  
going whipped hours  
  
DEBATABLY #whipped @parkjihoon  
i'm gonna make u mine, mark my words  
  
→  
  
［lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung - 2:30pm.］  
  
daehwi: hello Fake Friend  
  
jinyoung: hwi pls  
  
daehwi: Faux Ami  
  
jinyoung: HWI  
  
daehwi: wanna join me  
  
jinyoung: ooh on what  
  
daehwi: a vloggo  
daehwi: i wanna go to a cat café and your just the man i need  
  
jinyoung: me?  
  
daehwi: ya  
  
jinyoung: i'm gay though we don't leave the house  
  
daehwi: LOOK,  
  
jinyoung: i'm joking!! ofc i'll come  
jinyoung: always wanted to go to a cat café  
  
daehwi: ya, they're cool  
  
jinyoung: yep  
  
daehwi: indeed  
  
jinyoung: hwi  
  
daehwi: yeppers  
  
jinyoung: are you still mad at me  
  
daehwi: yeppity  
  
jinyoung: unu don't be  
  
daehwi: you fraternised with the ENEMY  
  
jinyoung: you don't know the facts  
  
daehwi: which are?!  
  
jinyoung: the enemy is cute af  
  
daehwi: you. are not  
daehwi: falling for the enemy  
  
jinyoung: :)   
jinyoung: love you bestie!  
  
daehwi: C'EST LA TRAHISON ULTIME  
daehwi: TU ES UN IMBÉCILE  
  
jinyoung: i don't understand french so i'm gonna assume that means you love me back! <333   
  
→  
  
（dailyhwi - vlog #251 | cat café madness）  
  
the video started with daehwi's typical smiling face and happy juxtaposition, as he began talking to the camera.  
  
"hey my magumagus! daehwi here with..."  
  
"JINYOUNG!" came an off screen shout that didn't exactly sound close. daehwi snorted, the camera shaking slightly as he laughed.  
  
"if you've read the title of this video then you can probably tell where me and my bestie are heading off today!" he gleamed, before the video cut to a shot with jinyoung actually there this time.  
  
"we're going to a cat café!" both boys singsonged as cheery royalty free music played in the background. daehwi also made sure to add extra firework effects to really make it dramatic.  
  
"we've never been so we're excited!" jinyoung clapped his hands, "i want to become a cat overlord."  
  
"honestly, don't we all?" the younger boy responded, "we should get ready to go out into the outside world."  
  
"fuck, i forgot that part." jinyoung deadpanned, making daehwi release what may have just been the cutest abundance of laughs ever.  
  
the words "5 minutes later ~" flashed on the screen for a few seconds before the boys appeared again; now, they were both wearing coats and facemasks. clearly, ready to face the cursed outside world.  
  
"ready to go?" daehwi called.  
  
"ready as i'll ever be!"   
  
"let's go and meet some cats!"   
  
...  
  
thus, began a "travelling montage" with calming lo-fi music playing in the background. it showed the duo walking through the city of seoul, excited amongst the huge crowds.  
  
daehwi filmed a lot of the sights around them for the ultimate travelling montage™, including their actual train ride there. this was also the only time in which they spoke during the brief montage.  
  
"we're almost there!" daehwi smiled, his facemask pulled down just to show his joy. he then switched the camera to show jinyoung, equally excited as him.  
  
"make a cat noise for us!" the tangerine haired boy commanded. his channel, his rules.   
  
"m-meow?" he attempted, before both boys collapsed in small giggles. daehwi then turnt the camera back on himself and made his own little "nya!" sound (this time, actually successful.)  
  
...  
  
finally, they both arrived at the cat café. daehwi showed some of the other people in the café before putting the focus onto him and jinyoung again.   
  
"we're here!" daehwi half whisper-shouted, before suddenly revealing the cat in his arms, "this is whiskers, my new best friend!" the bobtail cat stirred in his arms for a brief moment before making itself comfortable. the sight was blessed. next, he turned the camera onto his actual best friend.  
  
"how are you feeling, jinyoung?" said boy was engrossed in shaking paws with one of the other cats, his expression full of hope and wonder.  
  
"i'm at home," he whispered loud enough for the camera to it up, "i'm never leaving this place, honestly."  
  
"you're abandoning us to become a cat person?"  
  
"of course, this is my true calling!" daehwi snorted as jinyoung started playing with a different cat. the elder boy had never looked so overjoyed (though, his last upload would say otherwise.)  
  
the video continued, with the duo ordering tea and croissants. daehwi filmed himself with several more cats (each one becoming his new friend) and also showed jinyoung somehow becoming even more amazed with every single cat he met. they drank, showed the cute foam art in their tea cups (daehwi had chosen a little cat whilst jinyoung had chosen a bunny for unexplained reasons.)   
  
"this is the best video i've ever filmed," daehwi mused to himself, turning the focus on his friend once again, "have you had fun?"  
  
"fun doesn't even begin to describe my feelings, lee daehwi." jinyoung laughed, cradling a brown tabby in his arms fondly.  
  
"there's nothing better than a cat, i think," daehwi smiled to himself, "thoughts, jinyoung?"  
  
"there's more i want." came the response.  
  
"such as?"  
  
"a boyfriend." jinyoung deadpanned, before going back to the tabby.   
  
"you..." daehwi paused, and then turnt the camera back on himself, "i'm gonna pretend you didn't say that! i want to end this video on a happy note."  
  
"you should all visit a cat café at least once in your lives!" jinyoung exclaimed in the background.  
  
"yeah, unless you're allergic." daehwi mused, "we've had so much fun here today though and so will you!"  
  
the camera cut to jinyoung making the tabby in his arms wave at the camera with daehwi giggling in the background, saying "that's so cute, what the hell."  
  
"anyways, this has been daehwi and jinyoung, hope you had fun watching and remember to like and subscribe for more vlogs!"  
  
"bye ~"  
  
"bye, nya."  
  
→  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
"boyfriend" I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
HOW CAN A HUMAN BEING BE SO FUCKING CUTE HELP ME  
  
woojin mains reaper @pwj1102  
ur beyond help dude @parkjihoon  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
going gay hours @pwj1102  
  
woojin mains reaper @pwj1102  
spare me the rant PLZ JI @parkjihoon  
  
→  
  
［park jihoon to: park woojin - 4:21pm.］  
  
jihoon: DUDE  
  
woojin: sigh  
woojin: helo  
  
jihoon: IM GONNA DO IT  
  
woojin: do what  
  
jihoon: ASK FO A COLLAB  
jihoon: WISH ME LUCK  
  
woojin: ooo  
woojin: gl  
woojin: dnt do anythin stupid challenge  
  
jihoon: trust me! i won't  
  
woojin: Doubt™  
  
→  
  
［private messages to: @bjh］  
  
parkjihoon: hey jinyoung!  
parkjihoon: how are u today?  
  
bjh: oh, heyo!   
bjh: i'm doing well, kinda bored tho :(  
  
parkjihoon: well, do i have an offer for u  
  
bjh: owo?  
  
parkjihoon: wanna come over tomorrow?  
parkjihoon: we can do a video together or smth  
  
bjh: :D sure!  
bjh: any ideas?  
  
parkjihoon: not rlly  
  
bjh: that's fine, we'll decide there  
bjh: if not, we'll just hang  
bjh: i get to be with you either way so it's a win  
  
parkjihoon: oof  
parkjihoon: same here  
  
bjh: i'm looking forward to it!  
bjh: see you tomorrow jihoon :) x  
  
parkjihoon: bye dudeth!  
  
→  
  
［park jihoon to: park woojin - 4:21pm.］  
  
jihoon: i  
jihoon: need an adult  
  
woojin: u are an adult  
woojin: a disaster gay adult but still an adult  
  
jihoon: [sent a screenshot]  
jihoon: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN  
  
woojin: OOH A KISS  
woojin: hes a better flirt than u are  
woojin: bae jinyoung = functional gay alignment  
  
jihoon: what i do????  
  
woojin: get ur shit together  
woojin: then ask the boy out  
  
jihoon: this quick??  
  
woojin: oh jihoon, sweetie  
woojin: no one expects u to get ur shit together quickly  
woojin: :* just do it when th time is right  
  
jihoon: aight  
jihoon: thx bestie :-)  
  
woojin: np senor whipped  
  
→  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
en route to a place <3  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
you'll see soon enough!  
  
guanlin ✓ @laiguanlin  
king of being mysterious @bjh  
  
daehwi ♡ new vlog!! @dailyhwi  
why wouldn't you tell me where you are :< @bjh  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
:P @dailyhwi  
  
→  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
i've never been so happy in my life [REST]  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
i can't stop smiling!! today was so fun :P  
  
→  
  
（parkjihoon - the vine challenge w/ bae jinyoung!）  
  
"hey guys!" the video started up with a brunette jihoon sitting beside jinyoung, both smiling already, "i'm back with this cutie!" for a moment, jihoon's smile faltered after saying that but the other boy remained the same.  
  
"hi! i'm bae jinyoung!" he waved.  
  
"what are we doing today mr bae?"   
  
"well..." jinyoung repressed the urge to laugh, "we couldn't think of video ideas and somehow this came up?"  
  
"i quoted a vine and jinyoung finished it off for me," jihoon explained, "so we're filming this now to see just how many iconic vines the both of us know!"  
  
"get ready to lose!" the younger boy stuck his tongue out playfully.  
  
jihoon feigned a look of offence as he called, "oh, it's on now!"  
  
the rules of the challenge flashed on the screen with the audio of the yodelling walmart kid playing fittingly in the background. the rules were as follows:  
  
・person one quotes a part of a vine and person two has to finish it off!   
・if person one gets the quote, they get a point! if they don't, person two gets the point  
・switch over at some point for equality sake  
・loser has some kind of penalty ;(  
  
it then cut back to the duo; jinyoung already had his phone in his hand prepared.  
  
"ok, shall we start?"  
  
"let's! you're going down park jihoon!"  
  
"in your dreams, bae jinyoung!"  
  
...  
  
"ok," jinyoung cleared his throat, "ready?"  
  
"ready as i'll ever be!"  
  
"i want a church girl that go to church..." jinyoung looked up from his phone expectantly.  
  
"-and read her bible~" somehow, jihoon managed to get the voice perfect too.  
  
"one point to gryffindor!" jinyoung shouted proudly, "next one...i'm john cena!"  
  
"doo doo doo doo!" jihoon responded, trying his best to imitate the sound of two cursed recorders at the same time. jinyoung burst into laughter at the impression, giving the older boy a pat on the shoulder for his efforts.  
  
"hurricane katrina?"  
  
"more like hurricane /tortilla!/"   
  
the game continued; jihoon managed to guess the majority of them correctly and in character too. with every impression he made, jinyoung's giggles and chuckles became both louder and more frequent. because of equivalent exchange, jihoon's smiles also multiplied whenever the other boy laughed. it was obvious they enjoyed each other's company a lot, even if it was only the second time they'd met in person.  
  
"ok, are you ready for your final vine quote?"   
  
"definitely!" jihoon grinned, clearly confident with his vine knowledge.  
  
"ok..." jinyoung read a few in his head before coming up with one, "it's an avocado!"  
  
what followed was an uncomfortable silence on jihoon's end, with the older boy looking completely lost and purplexed.   
  
this was his downfall.  
  
"...do you not know?" the younger of the two asked quietly, shooting jihoon a concerned look.  
  
"i genuinely have no idea, what the fuck." came the stunned reply.   
  
"you've never seen that vine?" jihoon shook his head, "wait, i'll look it up."  
  
the vine itself came up on the screen, with a small annotation added asking viewers not to have a go at poor jihoon for not knowing such an iconic vine.  
  
"i feel dumb now."  
  
"don't say that, you're smart!" jinyoung applauded, "and insanely handsome too, so don't fret."  
  
blushing wildly, jihoon stuttered out, "l-let's move on to your turn now!"  
  
"gladly!" jinyoung grinned, laughing at jihoon's gay panic.  
  
...  
  
jinyoung's turn had gone pretty smoothly, for the most part. he got the obvious ones right (miss keisha was something he felt legally obligated to know) and made sure to shout them proudly; on the other hand, he managed to get a few more wrong too including: "that was legitness!", "road work ahead..." and, most shamefully "i bought you murr... /murder/."  
  
"i'm doing so badly at this!" the silver haired boy whined, pouting for emphasis.  
  
"it's fine! you have one more left anyway."  
  
"i'll get this one right, certainly."  
  
"you ready?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
jihoon paused for dramatic effect before stating the next quote, "waddup, i'm jared, i'm 19..." intense and sudden music played in the background as the shot zoomed in on jinyoung trying to think of the quote.  
  
"...and i never fucking learned how to read?"  
  
"correct!" jinyoung clapped his hands enthusiastically, "that ends this cursed challenge."  
  
"i think you won that."  
  
"let's say we both won! you did such a good job anyways jinyoung."  
  
congratulatory music played in the background along with poorly edited party poppers as the duo applauded each other.  
  
"this went a lot better than i thought it would!" jihoon snorted, glancing over at the other boy.  
  
"we should do this again."   
  
"you really want to?"  
  
"of course, i like being with you." jinyoung smiled, hidden meaning probably behind his words. there was an awkward pause as both boys momentarily shared warm smiles before jihoon tried to end the video.  
  
"right, thank you for watching us expose our hidden shitposting sides! don't be too ashamed of us, please." he laughed, "make sure to hit that like button and subscribe if you enjoyed! also, subscribe to my glorious new shitposting buddy here, bae jinyoung."  
  
"hello!" jinyoung waved unconsciously, shooting the camera one of his signature winks.  
  
"we'll do more videos together hopefully so keep your eyes open, alright?" jihoon waved off, "bye!"  
  
"bye bye!"  
  
with that, the video ended.  
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
i see how it is  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
@bjh i will remember this betrayal.  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
check your messages? @dailyhwi  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
you think i'll fold to you that easily? @bjh  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
ono @dailyhwi  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
,,,fine. ugh @bjh  
  
→  
  
［gay crisis (6)］  
  
seonguwu: BIIITCH @parkjihoon  
  
realdefdanik: JIHOON N JINYOUNG WERE SERVING HEART EYES THAT WHOLE VID  
  
parkjihoon: h-hwewwo  
  
seonguwu: u, my good sir  
seonguwu: are INTENSELY whipped  
  
parkjihoon: maybe so  
parkjihoon: im making my way into his heart  
  
pwj1102: i think its th other way round tbh  
  
legend_jh: HONESTLY @pwj1102  
  
pwj1102: TRULY @legend_jh  
  
realdefdanik: he flirts w u more  
realdefdanik: maybe,,,slide into those dms  
  
parkjihoon: no, not yet  
parkjihoon: i will tho later  
  
seonguwu: u GOTTA  
seonguwu: hes totally whipped for u too  
  
guccihwang: Hey, question  
  
legend_jh: th voice of reason has ARFIVED  
legend_jh: arrived *  
  
parkjihoon: shoot your shot hyung  
  
guccihwang: How exactly do you plan to get past Daehwi?  
guccihwang: If you date Jinyoung, you have to at least get on with him, right?  
  
realdefdanik: ur feud with him is fucking hilarious honestly  
  
parkjihoon: 1) it is not a FEUD it is an eternal burning hatred that runs through my veins and very being  
  
legend_jh: ,,,calm down u emo  
  
seonguwu: me, finding out mcr isnt getting back together: "it is an eternal burning hatred..."  
  
parkjihoon: SH  
parkjihoon: 2) i don't need daehwi's approval to snatch up his cutie bffl  
parkjihoon: it pisses him off that we're getting closer and that fuels me  
  
realdefdanik: wow  
  
guccihwang: Understandable  
guccihwang: I wonder how he's taking it though  
  
parkjihoon: knowing him? awfully ;)  
  
pwj1102: nah, have some faith  
pwj1102: daehwi is probably doin well  
  
legend_jh: w all that ad revenue? probably  
  
→  
  
（park jihoon livestream）  
  
the stream had started off well, with jihoon spending the first 10 minutes simply talking to the viewers and asking them how their day has been. he'd already managed to accumulate a little over 10,000 watchers already so comments ended up zooming past pretty quickly. still, jihoon made an effort.  
  
"i won't be doing this live for long since woojin is treating me to food later! it's him compensating for all the times he's been mean to me, you see."  
  
» have fun!  
» True friendship kekekeke  
» you're so cute today oppa!  
» what if he poisons the food...?  
» SENPAI NOTICE ME  
» handsome, woah  
  
"if it's poisoned there's nothing i can do about it. at least it's free food?" jihoon shrugged jokingly, "since woojin is probably watching this, i should change the subject before he gets any ideas. what do you guys want to talk about?"  
  
» the new video!  
» ur vid w jinyoung  
» THE FUCKING VINE CHALLENGE  
» you still being a brunette in this economy  
» you + jinyoung  
» Your new video please oppa  
» the vine challenge! u havent mentioned it yet :(  
  
"ah yes, the vine challenge!" jihoon laughed to himself, "did you guys enjoy it? i know i did."  
  
» i LOVED IT  
» <33 it made me laugh loads  
» I laughed so hard my phone got confiscated  
» ^^ SAME LMAO  
» you and jinyoung are cute together  
» the cutest boyfriends ever!  
» how did you not know the avocado vine  
» we all loved it!   
» its trending #6 rn  
  
"it's trending? really?" his expression switched to one of awe and surprise as more comments came through confirming this, "you guys...are amazing. i'm glad you all loved it. jinyoung's awesome, isn't he?"  
  
» you're both awesome  
» <33 bf goals  
» Are you doing more videos with him?  
» jinyoung's cute   
» Do more videos please oppa!  
  
"i hope to do more videos with him too, just being in his presence makes me really happy, yknow?" an awkward laugh filled the air, "i swear we aren't dating though."   
  
» you pouted...cute  
» Explain the heart eyes then mf  
» you're so whipped, honestly  
» even if u two dont date ur friendship is still adorable enough  
» you should date ;)  
  
"you're all way too mean to me, i swear." jihoon stuck his tongue out, "there's over 10,000 of you and you're all bullying me."  
  
» there's 16,000 of us ACTUALLY  
» its bc youre so cute!  
» sorry avocado boy  
  
"listen, i know the avocado vine now. jinyoung showed me!" proudly grinning, he continued, "he taught me a lot whilst he was here, yknow. i feel smarter now."  
  
» post more w him juseyo  
» he taught you what being whipped is like  
» will u post anythin with woojin later?  
» thats so cute omfg  
» plz do more vids with him!  
» You're so in love oppa lol  
  
trying to ignore the 'whipped' comments, jihoon responded to the other ones, "i'm not sure what'll happen with woojin, i guess we'll see? i promise to do more videos with jinyoung too!"  
  
"oh, right, i wanted to ask you all," jihoon sat up, face brightening slightly, "is there any specific video you want me to do? i'm trying to stop procrastinating on things for the first time in my life."  
  
» procrastination tips with jihoon!  
» more song covers <3  
» Anything you pozt is gonna be amazing tbh  
» shitpost a day with park jihoon  
» gaming vids with woojin?  
» VIDS WITH JINYOUNG  
» anecdotes r rlly nice  
» 100 reasons why you love kim jaehwan video  
  
"...jaehwan hyung, i thought i banned you from my streams after /last time/," he deadpanned, immediately going back to smiling afterwards, "i actually really wanted to do more anecdotes but i didn't think anyone enjoyed them that much, honestly."  
  
» we love them!!!   
» Please do more stories   
» you're rlly funny bless  
» are we gettin anecdote park back?  
  
"i'll definitely consider it, i promise! i'll remember the other ones too." he slumped in his chair once again, "i want to try more collabs too, though most of my friends aka park woojin and kang daniel are usually busy 24/7... sucks to be me!"  
  
all of a sudden, jihoon was pulled out of his sad rant by the sound of his phone ringing. ignoring the flood of comments theorising just who it could be phoning him, he picked up."  
  
"hello?" a pause before a look of recognition flashed on jihoon's face, "oh, woojin! you're already outside? wh- the fuck?" the sound of persistent car honking could be heard faintly from the livestream, "is that you outside? yes, i'm coming! you weirdass child." jihoon hung up, expression full of frustration and pain.  
  
"i guess this is where i end the stream now, huh?" he chuckled softly, "thanks for hanging out with me here! have a good day y'all, bye!"  
  
the livestream ended like that, with jihoon then scrambling to get himself ready despite woojin's constant honking downstairs. it was gonna be a long day.  
  
→  
  
woojin #4M SUBS @pwj1102  
currently with this dumbass @parkjihoon [insert photo here]  
  
woojin #4M SUBS @pwj1102  
i got a vid w it just gimme a sec  
  
...  
  
（pwj1102 twitter video）  
  
"hey y'all!" the camera quality wasn't the best but it was clear enough to see woojin grinning at the phone camera, "just wanted to say hi because /this one/ has been talkin' my ear off for the past hour!"  
  
woojin then reversed the camera to show an unsuspecting jihoon, too immersed in eating. not realising he was being recorded, jihoon kept at eating, making the occasional noise of joy with his food. it was cute, admittedly.  
  
"...you good?" woojin eventually asked, finally alerting jihoon to the camera.  
  
"oh, you d-" jihoon stopped himself, "i'm just trying to enjoy my food here, why would you do this to me?"  
  
"i had enough of your weirdass eating noises." he deadpanned.  
  
"it's good food!" jihoon gleamed, almost prepared to go into a whole rant about how amazing said food was, "stop filming me now, jerk"  
  
"jerk?" woojin snorted.  
  
in retaliation, jihoon stuck his tongue out at him childishly before flashing an actual smile at the camera.  
  
"i can't believe you-" woojin started before the video was cut off there. appropriately enough, he'd captioned it with the sentence "i can't deal with this dumbass child anymore @parkjihoon"   
  
→  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
wow  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
this boy has got me on my fuckin uwus!  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
looks like it's time to take a chance!   
  
guanlin ✓ @laiguanlin  
you're so obvious askdlfljkl @bjh  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
i'll keep being obvious until he asks me out <3 @laiguanlin   
  
→  
  
［private messages to: @bjh］  
  
bjh: hi jihoon!  
bjh: i was wondering if you wanted to film something tomorrow?  
bjh: or just hang out  
bjh: whatever is fine with you   
bjh: :P  
  
parkjihoon: o hey jinyoung!  
parkjihoon: yeah, tomorrow sounds good  
parkjihoon: my schedule is always free  
  
bjh: really?  
bjh: that shocks me  
  
parkjihoon: what shocks you  
  
bjh: you being free all the time  
bjh: someone as beautiful as you should have people wanting to talk to you all the time, no?  
  
parkjihoon: i  
  
bjh: :P i'll see you tomorrow!  
bjh: you should come over to mine, i'll send you the address in a bit  
  
parkjihoon: yeah  
parkjihoon: see u!  
  
bjh: bye! xx  
  
→  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
[REST]  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
AH  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
chances were taken and i'm proud of myself :)  
  
→  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
hey! i'll be hostin another livestream in a minute so come on in!  
  
sohyu loves jihoon @parkwinks  
that's weird! you usually never stream today @parkjihoon  
  
...likely #whipped @parkjihoon  
true but today i have a special guest @parkwinks  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
no...surely not. oomf wouldn't fuck with my loyalty like this  
  
→  
  
（park jihoon livestream）  
  
the stream already had over 50,000 people watching before jihoon had even started it; everyone was curious to see who this special guest would be. the camera focus started off as dodgy at first, before it focused properly.  
  
jihoon could now clearly be seen sitting on a couch that clearly wasn't his, all alone for the most part.  
  
"hey guys!" he greeted, "sorry for the suddenness but i wanted to-" he was abruptly paused by someone off camera seeming to communicate with him. jihoon mouthed something at that person before chuckling to himself.  
  
"sorry for that, how are you all on this fine and blessed morning?"  
  
» its 2pm??  
» Who are you and what have you done to the real Park Jihoon lmao  
» oppa where r u??  
» You're happier than usual :D   
» we're fine n by the looks of it, so r u  
» whos house are you @  
» that house looks familiar :o  
  
almost as if on cue, jihoon was joined by bae jinyoung on his couch, game controller in his hand.  
  
» OMFG  
» you really finessed him from daehwi...omg  
» jinyoung!!!!!! :D  
» JINYOUNG OPPA AAAAAAAAAA YES  
» aw yeah this is exactly what i wanted  
» Hi Jinyoung!  
» what r u two gonna be doing?  
» inb4 daehwi goes mad on the tl  
  
"you should say hi to everyone." jihoon hit jinyoung's shoulder lightly, alerting the other boy.  
  
"hi everyone! i'm jinyoung and this is my house!" he waved enthusiastically, "we're about to play some kinda horror game together, i think?"  
  
"yeah, though i don't do the best with horror," jihoon sighed, "i almost got woojin kicked out of his house when we played sad satan together..."  
  
the younger of the two giggled at that, sending viewers into several rant comments about how adorable jinyoung was and how jihoon was a fool if they weren't already together.  
  
"we're playing silent hill now so...wish us luck?" he shrugged, attempting to come off as calm, "i doubt it's that scary."  
  
jinyoung didn't say anything to that, opting to shoot jihoon a guilty look behind his back and mouth the words "sorry" at the viewers.   
  
...  
  
15 minutes into the stream and things had already taken a turn for the worst. the view count had gone up to 400,000 but at the cost of jihoon's sanity. the duo had to narrate what was happening on screen because, of course, this was a stream rather than an actual filmed video; it saved the viewers from being jumpscared at least.  
  
"we've been walking around the same place for ages, nothing's happened yet?" jihoon stated, voice lower than usual, "what do we do?"  
  
"hmm, let's go this way!" jinyoung suggested, making their character run off into a darker and eerier place (aka, the woods.)  
  
they sat in silence, letting their character run into impeding danger which was all chill until suddenly-  
  
"do you hear that?" jihoon asked, voice quivering, "there's scary music playing...what does that mean?"  
  
"i guess we'll see?" the other boy shrugged, clearly less anxious than jihoon.  
  
this continued on for a few seconds before the music got even louder.  
  
the viewers couldn't see what was happening but jinyoung narrated it. the character was going even deeper into woods without a care, before being promptly stopped in their tracks by the sound of branches and steps mixed in with the eerie music.   
  
it was then one of the creatures popped out and began chasing after their character. even if the viewers couldn't see it, they could tell something had happened through jihoon's incredibly loud screaming.  
  
"OH MY GOD." jihoon practically shouted, "RUN, QUICKLY!"  
  
"i am! don't worry!" jinyoung laughed, unfazed attitude still in tact.  
  
"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY? WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"we won't." jinyoung stated, "i promise."  
  
it was then one of jinyoung's hands left the controller and found its way into jihoon's hand. jihoon gave him a look that the camera couldn't quite catch, with jinyoung smiling in response. the both of them continued playing, with their hands interlocked.   
  
» THEIR HANDS OMG  
» jihoon x jinyoung comes to life??!!  
» HAND JOKSING AAAA  
» hand holding??? damn  
» so when's the wedding?  
  
"the scary part has passed, you're ok now." jinyoung reassured jihoon, their hands still together, "shall we continue?"  
  
"sure, i don't feel as scared now." he responded, giving jinyoung an almost flirtatious smile.  
  
"let's keep going then."  
  
...  
  
"welp, we should end the stream now before it breaks the site." jihoon hummed to himself, seeing the watcher count increase along with complaints of lag.   
  
"ok! bye everyone!" jinyoung shouted, waving at the camera in his usual manner.  
  
» bye! take care of our jihoon <3  
» GOODBYE   
» tfw you've only just arrived  
» au revoir from france!  
» บาย :D  
» LOVE YOU BOTH  
  
"bye guys, we might actually play more of this in the future so look forward to that!" jihoon got up to turn the stream off, "have a good day everyone!"   
  
the stream ended there, with jihoon taking a small sigh of relief afterwards.  
  
"...is this still ok?" jinyoung asked him, gesturing his free hand to their still interlocked hands.  
  
"it's ok for me." jihoon replied bashfully, "what about you?"  
  
"it's more than ok for me." to emphasize his point, jinyoung squeezed his hand reassuringly, "want to order something?"  
  
"s-sure."  
  
and that is how the two of them spent the evening together, eating pizza and holding hands the majority of the time.   
  
→  
  
［bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi - 10:52pm.］  
  
jinyoung: heyo hwi  
  
daehwi: you.  
  
jinyoung: h-heyo  
jinyoung: mad at me?  
  
daehwi: IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK  
daehwi: you're friends with my arch enemy!  
  
jinyoung: jihoon?  
  
daehwi: DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME IN THIS HOUSEHOLD  
  
jinyoung: you should make up with him  
  
daehwi: give me ONE good reason why i should  
  
jinyoung: because he's my future husband?  
  
daehwi: .  
  
jinyoung: hwi?  
  
daehwi: [CLOSE.]  
  
jinyoung: HWI   
  
daehwi: icb you actually LIKE him?  
daehwi: HE'S MY ENEMY JINYOUNG  
  
jinyoung: again, he's cute and beautiful af  
jinyoung: make up with him juseyo <3  
  
daehwi: no.  
  
jinyoung: you literally fell out with him for stupid reasons  
  
daehwi: consider this: he shaded me  
  
jinyoung: you both shaded each other  
jinyoung: bury the hatchet!  
jinyoung: my future husband and my best man need to get along!  
  
daehwi: [CLOSE.] FOREVER  
  
jinyoung: :P you'll come around  
  
daehwi: no i won't  
  
jinyoung: i am very persuasive  
jinyoung: you definitely will  
jinyoung: bye bestie!  
  
daehwi: je ne veux pas voir ton visage dans ce ménage JAMAIS  
  
jinyoung: <3 :D  
  
→  
  
［gay crisis (6)］  
  
parkjihoon: hey  
  
guccihwang: Oh, it's our favourite panicked gay  
guccihwang: Welcome back!  
  
pwj1102: HAND HOLDIN ALREADY JI  
pwj1102: THATS PROGRESS  
  
parkjihoon: thank  
parkjihoon: i need help tho  
  
seonguwu: owo? why  
  
parkjihoon: i want to ask him out  
parkjihoon: idk when but soon  
  
legend_jh: OH  
legend_jh: MY  
  
seonguwu: GOODNESS  
  
guccihwang: The panicked gay has suddenly become a confident gay?   
  
pwj1102: IKR  
pwj1102: WHERES DANIEL HYUNG WHEN U NEED HIM  
  
seonguwu: oh ya hes in A&E  
  
parkjihoon: WHAT WHY  
  
seonguwu: he was laughin at how dumb it would be to slip over the banana peel, right  
seonguwu: he tried to demonstrate and then he actually slipped  
  
guccihwang: ...Wow  
  
seonguwu: yh hes gonna be fine tho dw  
  
pwj1102: not even shocked at this point  
pwj1102: back to ji tho  
pwj1102: ASK HIM OUT PLZ  
pwj1102: HE SEEMS JUST AS WHIPPED AS U  
  
parkjihoon: I WANT TO BUT AAAAA  
  
legend_jh: wat abt daehwi tho  
  
parkjihoon: d*ehwi is an issue for later  
  
guccihwang: You two should make up  
  
parkjihoon: ,,,pardon?  
  
guccihwang: You /did/ shade him first anyway  
guccihwang: Before that, weren't you somewhat decent friends?  
  
parkjihoon: tru but STILL  
  
seonguwu: jihoon  
seonguwu: u gotta  
  
legend_jh: husband n the best man gotta get on  
legend_jh: ;) it wont be that hard  
  
parkjihoon: i'll consider it  
parkjihoon: lmao ima go now and cry happy tears because I HELD BAE JINYOUNG'S HAND  
  
pwj1102: WOOOOOO  
  
guccihwang: Good on you son  
  
seonguwu: he aint ever gonna wash that hand again but WOOOOOOO  
  
→  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
hey! i'm uploading a new cover in a few minutes   
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
i'm really excited for this one since it's a song that i think i understand well at the moment  
  
lulu @certifiedmagumagu  
Can we have a hint on the song? @bjh  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
i want to be your ☆ @certifiedmagumagu  
  
→  
  
（bae jinyoung - 우효 - youth 청춘 | cover）  
  
the video started off as usual, with jinyoung giving the camera his signature smile. guitar already in hand, he began to talk.  
  
"hi, i'll be doing a cover of youth by oohyo." he started, "this song for me is about falling in love with someone and wanting to stay with them, which i've been understanding a lot more lately." there was something else hidden behind his words but jinyoung being well...jinyoung, left it up for the viewers to interpret.  
  
"here i go."  
  
the soft strumming of the guitar filled the air; he hadn't even started singing yet and it already felt emotional. jinyoung closed his eyes as he sang, something he did when he wanted to feel the song, if you know what i mean.   
  
when jinyoung started singing, his voice came out softer than usual. he was making a true effort to connect with the song this time around.  
  
❝the dream that woke me up last night   
always fill me with fear   
i pat myself calm with my two small hands   
but now I’m filled with tears...❞  
  
the first verse of the song was calm and steady, the calm before the storm, one might say. changing the key he was playing in, jinyoung picked up the pace and the emotion in the song with the second verse.  
  
❝it’s scary, living in this world without you   
i’m scared, walking down this road without you   
no gem in the star sprinkled ocean  
can wash my tears away...❞  
  
whilst he still had his eyes closed, jinyoung's voice became somewhat more emotional in the second verse. it wasn't as if he was going to cry or anything like that, but it was as if the lyrics in that part meant a lot more to him than the former ones.   
  
starting the chorus and, ultimately, the last part of the song, jinyoung finally opened his eyes to sing the part that was likely the most impactful.  
  
❝i want to be the brightest star in your night sky, please understand...❞  
  
as he sang, a small smile crept onto jinyoung's face.   
  
❝i want to be the sweetest flower in your garden, say my name-❞  
  
there was a momentary pause in the song before the last line, to which he used to his advantage. looking directly into the camera, jinyoung gave the viewers a knowing grin as he sang out the final line.  
  
❝- so i can say yours too.❞  
  
with that, jinyoung hummed along to the remaining melody of the song before finishing. he set down the guitar before speaking again.  
  
"thanks for watching. i'll do more in the future if you want." pausing, he continued, "i hope you understand my feelings with this song." to conclude, the video ended with his usual C chord outro.   
  
→  
  
jinyoung's nose scrunch @pjmdreams  
that cover!!! WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN?!?!  
  
seo ❁ yves @baeyeols  
is it just me or is jinyoung trying to tell us he's in love  
  
Mei :P @jih00npark  
@parkjihoon and @bjh get together challenge  
  
daehwi for president @possiblycheols  
challenge failed thus far :-( @jih00npark  
  
get seonho to 2M @softlin  
So...how long is it until Jihoon and Jinyoung confess to each other bc this shading crap is tiring  
  
#euphoria + milly @baekjimin  
yeah, that cover was definitely about @parkjihoon  
  
#euphoria + milly @baekjimin  
this is probably jinyoung's way of telling him that he likes him a lot  
  
#euphoria + milly @baekjimin  
especially with that "i want to be the brightest star in your night sky" and "i want to be /your/ sweetest flower"  
  
#euphoria + milly @baekjimin  
also what's up with that "i hope you understand my feelings with this song" ??  
  
→  
  
definitely #whipped @parkjihoon  
i...am shaken  
  
definitely #whipped @parkjihoon  
genuinely that cover @bjh was beautiful and so are you wtf  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
thank you :D @parkjihoon ♡♡  
  
definitely #whipped @parkjihoon  
i'm actually cryin how can a voice be so ETHREAL   
  
Hwang Minhyun (._.) @guccihwang  
Your display name changed... Definitely? @parkjihoon   
  
definitely #whipped @parkjihoon  
sHHHHHHH @guccihwang  
  
→  
  
（dailyhwi livestream - stick around! ♡）  
  
instead of having the stream in his bedroom, daehwi had started it off in his office. sure, it didn't sound like a big change but the vibrancy of daehwi's room had become so familiar to his fans that everyone was freaking out about it.  
  
"hi magumagus!" daehwi greeted, chuckling at all the comments having meltdowns over the change in location, "i'm actually in my office at the moment, where i edit all my videos. i felt like i needed a change, i suppose? how are you all doing these days?"  
  
» Tired! (´・ω・｀)  
» better now you're here oppa  
» confused because of the CHANGE  
» im sad lately but your vids cheer me up  
» CONFUZZLED WHERE ARE YOU  
» happier now you're here!!!!  
  
"i'm getting mixed reactions. i'll be back in my bedroom next stream, i promise!" to get his point across, daehwi put up his pinky finger to the camera, "it's a pinky promise."  
  
"anyways, any topics to discuss because i forgot to plan!" he hit himself jokingly.  
  
» your latest vlog  
» TH VLOG W GUANLIN  
» the current state of our economy  
» p*rk j*hoon?  
» the last vlog!  
» sunmi's new song <3  
» PLZ TALK ABT THE VLOG  
» why lai guanlin was such a dumbass in your last vlog  
  
"oh right, the vlog i did! i should explain what happened with that." failing to hold back a chuckle, daehwi started telling the story, "basically, me and guanlin went to get ice cream..."  
  
...  
  
long after daehwi had finished telling anecdotes from his latest vlog (including guanlin getting his ice cream stolen by a chihuahua), he was deep in stories about jinyoung and his many blog failures.  
  
"i think many years of being friends with each other has made me tolerant of bae jinyoung's bullshit." he assured his fans, keeping his tone light-hearted.  
  
» keep being his friend plz  
» That's so cute though lmao  
» will you both stay friends?  
  
"hm? of course we'll stay friends. he isn't getting rid of me that easily."  
  
» HAVE YOU AND JIHOON MADE UP THEN  
» is jihoon a friend now?  
» <3 yay for friendship!  
  
"...me and /that guy/ haven't made up?" daehwi gave the camera a befuddled look, "we don't have to make up just because of jinyoung. i can still hate him as much as i like."  
  
» but he's your future bff in law  
» Yikes, imagine the wedding  
» you should! it'll make jinyoung happy!  
» make up and kiss please  
» (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ character development, oppa!  
» if you don't make up, the wedding is gonna be really damn awkward  
» Friendship wins Daehwi Oppa!  
  
"all this wedding stuff...you sound exactly like jinyoung now!" he let out a fake laugh, "i don't think we'll ever make up though. we have no reason to." daehwi was ready to drop the topic there and move on but his viewers remained persistent.  
  
» make up for jinyoung's sake!  
» again, think of the wedding  
» Do it for Jinyoung oppa  
» you angsty fool daehwi, think abt your bff  
» you're both idiots make up!  
» JINYOUNG LOVES U BOTH PLZ  
» Tbh you'd both be good friends   
» oppa, do it for jinyoung if not for yourself. he loves you both and probably really wants you to make up  
» do it so we can finally get a fuckin winkhwi shitpostin Collab  
  
daehwi sat there in silence, simply reading over all the comments. he looked like he wanted to rebuttal at first but held his tongue; everyone was putting across solid arguments and he couldn't exactly refute them. for a few minutes, comments sped by trying to convince him to make up with jinyoung; he tried to read them all.  
  
"...right." daehwi finally spoke after a good 5 minutes of silence, "i think i'm gonna end the stream here. i have some thinking to do." the atmosphere was oddly melancholic now, sending fans into small panic.  
  
"i'm fine guys!" he was quick to reassure everyone, "i just need to think about things. i'll see you all next stream, ok?"  
  
» bye oppa!  
» Sayonara Daehwi :P  
» byebye we love u  
» STAY HEALTHY BB  
» Bye!  
» bye!  
» BYE FROM SPAIN  
» Bye!!!  
  
"stay healthy and happy, my sweet magumagus!" he smiled, "bye!"  
  
the livestream ended there with around 45,000 viewers in attendance. sighing, daehwi leant back on his office chair and was ultimately left alone to think about everything that'd been said to him this stream.  
  
→  
  
［bae jinyoung to: lai guanlin - 9:02pm.］  
  
jinyoung: heyo  
jinyoung: i need help  
  
guanlin: hi :D  
guanlin: whaddaya need   
  
jinyoung: i'm about to talk to jihoon about /making up/ with hwi  
  
guanlin: really?  
guanlin: you're really risking your life like that  
  
jinyoung: ik  
jinyoung: should i just ask politely?  
  
guanlin: yeah, just be yourself  
guanlin: hwi's fans want him to make up with jihoon too so  
guanlin: worse he can do is say no  
  
jinyoung: do you think he will? :<  
  
guanlin: definitely not  
guanlin: he's too whipped for you  
guanlin: go and talk to him!  
  
jinyoung: i will!  
jinyoung: thank you linlin  
  
guanlin: np!  
guanlin: you're braver than the us marines doing this   
  
jinyoung: shut up lmao  
  
→  
  
［bae jinyoung to: park jihoon - 9:10pm.］  
  
jinyoung: heyo jihoon!  
  
jihoon: oh hey jinyoung!  
  
jinyoung: can i talk to you about something?  
  
jihoon: sure  
jihoon: you ok?  
  
jinyoung: i'm fine!  
jinyoung: i just wanted to ask about you  
jinyoung: and daehwi  
  
jihoon: ,,,ah  
  
jinyoung: i know it's a big ask BUT  
jinyoung: is there any way of you two making up?  
  
jihoon: i don't know...  
  
jinyoung: it's just  
jinyoung: he's my best friend   
jinyoung: and you're my other buddy  
jinyoung: ... you know what i mean  
  
jihoon: i do,  
  
jinyoung: whatever happened between you two has been completely blown out of proportion  
jinyoung: you two are more alike than you'd think!  
jinyoung: point is, please talk to him  
jinyoung: i don't need you to be on chummy terms but i'd at least like it if you weren't at each other's throats anymore  
jinyoung: for my sake?   
  
jihoon:  
jihoon: ok  
jihoon: i'll try  
  
jinyoung: really???? :D  
  
jihoon: yes really  
jihoon: for your sake   
  
jinyoung: AH thank you jihoon!!!!  
jinyoung: daehwi isn't mean, i promise  
jinyoung: he's overly sarcastic but he's a little cinnamon roll at heart  
jinyoung: so are you! but a sweeter and cuter one  
jinyoung: ANYWAY thank you :D xx  
  
jihoon: no problem :) xxx  
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
*intense sigh* fuck it  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
right. i've done a fuckload of thinking recently and i've come to a conclusion  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon dm me. i'll give you my number so we can talk.  
  
→  
  
［park jihoon to: lee daehwi - 9:30pm.］  
  
jihoon: hello?  
jihoon: is this daehwi?  
  
daehwi: this is he  
  
jihoon: it's jihoon  
  
daehwi: oh, hey  
daehwi: uh  
  
jihoon: ...  
  
daehwi: fuck it  
daehwi: let's just get right into it  
  
jihoon: ok doke  
  
daehwi: we used to be on decent terms  
daehwi: until you shaded me on twt  
daehwi: i believe it was my make up skills?  
  
jihoon: yeah  
jihoon: then you shaded my vids  
jihoon: it escalated from there, right?  
  
daehwi: ya  
daehwi: we just became enemies ig  
daehwi: i felt kinda powerful shading you on all my vlogs tbh  
  
jihoon: yeah. it showed  
  
daehwi: uh  
daehwi: i should apologize  
daehwi: shouldn't have come after your videos like that  
daehwi: i was just pissed off at you   
  
jihoon: wow  
  
daehwi: what  
daehwi: there was nothing wrong with that apology  
  
jihoon: it's not that   
jihoon: i just thought this would be harder  
jihoon: we've been @ each other's necks for a good 2/3 years now  
  
daehwi: true  
daehwi: i had time to think though  
daehwi: i'm doing this for jinyoung and all bc he's my bestest friend  
daehwi: but our fall out was kinda stupid  
daehwi: i still dislike you and all but! i'm being civilised  
  
jihoon: well  
jihoon: i'm sorry for shading you first  
jihoon: idk why i said it. sorry though  
jihoon: your make up skills are decent  
  
daehwi: um???   
daehwi: /decent?/  
  
jihoon: hey  
jihoon: it's the truth  
  
daehwi: :/  
daehwi: now what  
  
jihoon: are we on ok terms now  
  
daehwi: OOF so blunt i s2g  
daehwi: i mean  
daehwi: i wouldn't be against us being friends in the future  
daehwi: if you promise not to be a shady bitch again  
  
jihoon: same goes for you :*  
  
daehwi: right  
daehwi: guess that's that  
  
jihoon: actually  
jihoon: i should ask  
jihoon: you know why i'm apologizing in the first place, right?  
  
daehwi: unfortunately, yes  
daehwi: making fucking heart eyes at jinyoung every. single. video.  
  
jihoon: OK IK  
jihoon: i need your blessing tho  
  
daehwi: my  
daehwi: my what???  
daehwi: i'm not his father  
daehwi: i'm younger than him too wtf  
  
jihoon: i just need your blessing!  
  
daehwi: ,,, well  
daehwi: jinyoung is a good kid  
  
jihoon: correct  
  
daehwi: sigh  
daehwi: whilst i don't like u, it's clear jinyoung does  
daehwi: a lot  
daehwi: way too much  
daehwi: you make him happy ig  
  
jihoon: he makes me happy too!  
  
daehwi: fine  
daehwi: you have my blessing  
  
jihoon: REALLY? ;O  
  
daehwi: ONLY BECAUSE you make him the happiest i've ever seen  
daehwi: and i care about him loads  
daehwi: but if you hurt him...  
  
jihoon: i won't  
jihoon: i swear.  
  
daehwi: you better not  
daehwi: i'll make sure you never see the light of day again park jihoon  
  
jihoon: :-(   
jihoon: i'll be good to him, i promise you that.  
  
daehwi: ok, good.  
daehwi: good talk.  
daehwi: i'm hungry so i'm gonna go now  
daehwi: uh  
  
jihoon: take care daehwi  
jihoon: see you at the wedding reception!  
  
daehwi: I S2G  
  
→  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
if i hear one more word about a wedding reception...  
  
definitely #whipped @parkjihoon  
uwu sorry ~ @dailyhwi  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
owo i don't forgive you but nice try @parkjihoon  
  
definitely #whipped @parkjihoon  
our newfound friendship has been broken and it hasn't even been an hour @dailyhwi  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
goodbye,,, you will be missed old friend @parkjihoon  
  
→  
  
B-BOY is life @realdefdanik  
WE ALL SEEIN THIS???? WTF  
  
seo ❁ yves @baeyeols  
#WINKHWIMADEUP YOUR FAVES WISH THEY COULD  
  
sunny @weewoo_mp3  
jihoon and daehwi are friends now? omg  
  
KEEM @KEEMSTAR  
Breaking News! Youtube sensations Park Jihoon and Lee Daehwi finally put their feud to rest after 2 years?   
  
we love woke wonho @work1nw1thwonho  
@dailyhwi and @parkjihoon are friends now, holy shit  
  
☆maria☆ @minijinyoung  
thank fuck the wedding is back on!  
  
#euphoria + milly @baekjimin  
best man daehwi and groom jihoon are no longer at risk of killing each other @minijinyoung  
  
☆maria☆ @minijinyoung  
mark this day in your calendar boys @baekjimin  
  
daehwi for president @possiblycheols  
do you think we'll ever get a winkhwi collab then? because that's what i'm gunning for  
  
xiu @dreamcatcheroutsold  
so...when are the two lovebirds gonna come out as boyfriends?  
  
local sungwoon anti @legend_jh  
thts what we're all wonderin! @dreamcatcheroutsold  
  
xiu @dreamcatcheroutsold  
SSJPHSHVFK JAEHWAN @legend_jh  
  
→  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
:-)  
  
→  
  
［gay crisis (6)］  
  
parkjihoon: hey sisters!  
  
seonguwu: kick him out  
  
guccihwang: Hi...  
  
seonguwu: I SAID KICK HIM TF OUT  
  
realdefdanik: hows it goin bae jihoon?  
  
parkjihoon: SH we aren't dating yet  
parkjihoon: actually, that's why i'm here  
  
seonguwu: oh?  
  
pwj1102: whats happenin  
  
parkjihoon: me and jinyoung are recording a video later today  
parkjihoon: i was actually gonna ask him out afterwards?  
  
seonguwu: GASP  
  
guccihwang: Do it!  
guccihwang: PLEASE.  
  
pwj1102: IM SO PROUD OF U FOR FINALLY TAKIN CHARGE  
  
parkjihoon: i'm actually leaving now   
parkjihoon: wish me luck plz  
  
realdefdanik: good luck!  
realdefdanik: i doubt youll need it bc ofc he'll say yes  
  
parkjihoon: i hope so  
  
seonguwu: gl kiddo!  
  
pwj1102: gl  
pwj1102: if he hurts u, he has us to answer to ;)  
  
guccihwang: Good luck Jihoon!  
  
legend_jh: GOOD LUCK  
  
parkjihoon: thanks guys :)  
  
→  
  
"ok, should i start the filming now?" jihoon asked.  
  
"yeah, i think we're ready!" jinyoung smiled, cushion in his arms.  
  
starting the recording, jihoon joined the other boy on his sofa.   
  
"hey guys! i'm joined today by..."  
  
"jinyoung!" the younger boy waved, choosing to abandon the cushion now.  
  
"what are we doing today mr bae?"   
  
"truth or dare!" both pretended to be dramatic with it, for jihoon wanted to add in some kind of intense sound effect there.   
  
"shall we just get into it?"  
  
"yep!"  
  
...  
  
the duo had been filming for almost 20 minutes now and had a mix of footage they could use and some they just couldn't use.  
  
jihoon rapping the national anthem would make its way onto the video (shockingly), alongside jinyoung's cautionary tale of forgetting how to speak any english whilst lost in america. jihoon wanted to edit out the less interesting ones like the one word answer truths or the easier dares (i.e. the whole "tweet out something dumb" or "do this until your next turn.) even though they'd filmed so much, both boys were truly having fun with it and with each other.  
  
"ok jinyoung, it's your go now. truth or dare?" jihoon asked, propped up on his elbows.  
  
jinyoung thought about it for a brief moment before simply answering, "truth."  
  
"truth..." jihoon read some of the truths on his phone before coming up with one, "i know it's a little basic but what do you want to do the most right now?"   
  
jinyoung was silent for a moment, "... that's easy."  
  
"what's your answer then?"  
  
"ask out the cute boy i'm filming with." he responded bluntly, laughing a bit when jihoon stared at him like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"...oh."  
  
"it's your go now jihoon," jinyoung smiled, clearly smug, "truth or dare."  
  
"d-dare."   
  
"i dare you to go out with me." there it was. the older boy looked like a fish out of water at the suddenness of jinyoung's flirting (though, it was a bit more than flirting now.) he didn't answer at first, causing jinyoung to pout.  
  
"you don't accept my dare?" he frowned, somehow managing to still look cute.  
  
"i accept." jihoon finally got out, "i see no problem with going out with the cutest boy i know."  
  
"you're going out with yourself?" came the joking reply, immediately gaining a light slap on the shoulder from jihoon, "you mean it though, right? we're dating now?"  
  
"of course i mean it! i'm just surprised because you said it so /casually!/" jihoon stuck his tongue out, "i was so ready to ask you out after this anyway..."  
  
a few minutes of them laughing together passed before jihoon finally realised, "shit, we have to cut this part out now, don't we."  
  
"yeah, i don't want everyone else seeing my boyfriend as this utter blushing mess." jinyoung snorted. jihoon perked up after hearing the word 'boyfriend', choosing to abandon the recording entirely now.  
  
"boyfriend..." he mumbled out, still in awe.  
  
"/boyfriends./" jinyoung whispered out, putting his arms around jihoon, "i've been waiting for this moment for so long, you don't understand."  
  
"trust me, i do." he laughed. the duo sat there, recalling their crushes for the next 30 minutes, forgetting about the video completely.  
  
needless to say, jihoon's subscribers weren't getting a truth or dare upload any time soon.  
  
→  
  
completely & utterly #whipped @parkjihoon  
hey twitter! we have smth to tell you all!  
  
completely & utterly #whipped @parkjihoon  
[posted a photo] me and @bjh are dating now! i hope y'all can support us <3  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
it's true, me and @parkjihoon are together :D   
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
i really love him so i hope you can all love him too! not as much as me but still  
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
congrats @bjh and @parkjihoon ~   
  
daehwi ♡ @dailyhwi  
@parkjihoon if you hurt him, remember that i'll end you  
  
completely & utterly #whipped @parkjihoon  
dually noted chief @dailyhwi  
  
gamer boy woojin @pwj1102  
HELL YH MY BOY @parkjihoon FINALLY DID IT   
  
gamer boy woojin @pwj1102  
@bjh rl talk tho dont hurt him bc i have contacts  
  
heyo // jinyoung @bjh  
i won't! you have my word mr park @pwj1102  
  
jihoon's momager @legend_jh  
ASDFGHJKL JIHOON RLLY DID IT GET IN THERE GAY LEGEND  
  
lai guanlin ✓ @laiguanlin  
@bjh congratulations bro! ily and i hope you're both happy!!!!!! AY  
  
WINKDEEP RISE @possiblycheols  
OHMYGOD ITS CONFIFMED AHHH  
  
#euphoria + milly @baekjimin  
#WINKDEEP IT'S REAL NOW OMG   
  
aina ❅ @suhjohns  
WAIT THO is that cover jinyoung did of youth meant to be abt his crush on jihoon?? #WINKDEEP  
  
sunny @weewoo_mp3  
#WINKDEEP IS ACTUALLY TRENDING HONESTLY, BLESS  
  
B-BOY is life @realdefdanik  
before i am human, i am a winkdeepist #winkdeep  
  
ong seongwoo (>ω<) @seonguwu  
@bjh AND @parkjihoon are the SUPREME couple now G'NIGHT  
  
xiu @dreamcatcheroutsold  
jaehwan oppa was right...#winkdeep came THRU   
  
JINYOUNG loves jihoon @parkwinks  
#WINKDEEP IS THIRD ON TRENDING OMG  
  
éliska ↪ pinned @kangdan1el  
we goin  winkdeep hours now friends  
  
→  
  
（park jihoon - the BOYFRIEND TAG! ft bae jinyoung ♡）  
  
"hey guys!" jihoon greeted the camera, "i'm here with my boyfriend-"  
  
"bae jinyoung!" as usual, jinyoung waved optimistically with his free arm; the other was wrapped protectively around jihoon's shoulder. his previous silver hair had now been changed to a striking black hue that complimented his features considerably.   
  
"so, we've been dating for two years now and weirdly enough, we've never done the boyfriend tag?" jihoon stated, shooting both the camera and his boyfriend a scandalised look, "i wonder why that is?"  
  
laughing to himself, jinyoung mumbled, "because you know /nothing/ about me, hoonie."   
  
"that's a lie, i know /everything/ about you and more!" he pouted in response.  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes really! i'll prove it with this video!" jihoon tried to remain serious but it was hard when jinyoung was busying himself by playing with his fluffy hair; jihoon, too, had gone for a hair colour change in a nice platinum blonde shade.  
  
"l-let's just start." he snorted, cuing the video to skip to the next scene.  
  
...  
  
"question one...where did we first meet?" jinyoung asked.  
  
"that's easy, at my house!" he grinned, "we filmed really really together, right? it was less awkward than i thought it would be."  
  
"oh yeah, we had loads of fun fucking around with the song..." jinyoung reminisced, "next question, our first impressions of each other?"  
  
"handsome." jihoon deadpanned, "i saw you in one of daehwi's videos and it sent me into gay panic!"  
  
laughing wildly, jinyoung asked, "seriously? that's so cute."  
  
"yeah! i just knew from first glance i was gonna make you my boyfriend, but i had no idea how." he laughed, "what about you then, youngie?"  
  
"i thought you were really cute and hilarious!" jinyoung clapped his hands together, "it was kinda weird because daehwi hated you before so i wasn't sure how to approach either. i guess that brought us closer though?"  
  
"oh yeah, me and daehwi used to be enemies!" jihoon recalled, chuckling to himself, "now we send each other memes and shitty textposts all the time." winking at the camera, jihoon added a little annotation box in the corner saying "if ur reading this daehwi, ily comrade ;-*"  
  
"oh, i forgot!" jinyoung suddenly shouted, "i remember you looked a lot like a cute bunny rabbit."  
  
"me?"  
  
"yeah, you looked really soft." he smiled, "i think i had some kind of love for rabbits because of you, now that i think about it..."  
  
"i'm that influencial?"   
  
"of course."   
  
the both of them laughed together for a moment before jihoon tried to move them along, "ok! read the next question!"  
  
...  
  
"ok, where was our first date?" jihoon had started to ask the questions this time.  
  
"we went to the carnival!" jinyoung replied enthusiastically, "you won me that penguin toy and i named it after jisung hyung!"  
  
"right! that was a perfect first date idea, honestly."  
  
"...are you saying that just because you suggested it?" an awkward pause followed as jihoon gave the camera a guilty look.  
  
"m-moving on! how long have we been together?"  
  
"two years. we had subtle flirting before but you asked me out a little bit over two years ago."  
  
"wow, you really do know a lot."  
  
"yeah." he nodded, "that, and you mentioned it at the start of the video."  
  
"hey! don't say that!" jihoon hit him lightly on the arm, "next question, what do we usually argue about?"  
  
"oh that's easy." jinyoung sighed overdramatically, "food taste and the aux cord."  
  
"food tast- we argue because /you/ eat my cereal!" jihoon snapped, puffing his cheeks out in an attempt to look mad, "also, i play nothing but bops on the aux cord?"  
  
"our relationship is stronger than my cereal eating habits." came the snap back, "i'm not dissing your taste in music but after the 32nd time of listening to pick me on repeat? i'm over it, hoonie."  
  
the couple stared each other down, sharing similar feigned fierce looks; the camera zoomed in on their faces with intense music playing over it before it changed to the next cut.  
  
"ok, moving on!" jihoon was smiling once again, "easy question but what colour are my eyes?" he took this opportunity to cover his face with his hands.  
  
"brown...i look into your eyes all the time, of course i know that one." immediately, jihoon blushed immensely at that, "i'm sure you know mine too."  
  
"b-brown, youngie..."  
  
"correct!" jinyoung turned to the camera, cheeky grin already in place, "how could i forget the colour of his beautiful eyes? i'm not /that/ mean."  
  
"i'm moving on before i spontaneously combust!" the older boy shouted, "another easy one but who is my best friend? or friends... actually."  
  
"ah, woojin hyung is your best friend!" jinyoung clapped, "there's also niel hyung, seongwoo hyung, minhyun hyung and jae-"  
  
"don't finish that." jihoon covered his boyfriend's mouth, "don't mention that /unholy/ name."  
  
"ok, ok!" jinyoung stopped himself, "what about my friends?"  
  
"oh that's even easier!" jihoon stuck his tongue out playfully, "daehwi is your best friend, along with guanlin, sungwoon hyung and jisung hyung, right?"  
  
"again, you know me so well." jinyoung wrapped his arm around jihoon's shoulder like before.  
  
"of course i do, dummy." jihoon whispered softly, planting a kiss onto jinyoung's cheek.  
  
"shall we move on?"  
  
"mhm, go ahead!"  
  
...  
  
the duo had answered almost all the questions, majority of them being correct. they found out new things and old things about each other. much to jihoon's surprise, jinyoung had a talent of being able to click with his mouth (he sounded a bit like a car being unlocked, really) and jihoon's newfound love of tapioca thanks to jinyoung's influence.   
  
"ok, last questions, are you ready!" jinyoung asked, phone in hand.  
  
"i'm ready, let's do this youngie!"  
  
"next question, ooh..." jinyoung pulled a face as he read the question, "who said i love you first?"  
  
"...who was it again?" jihoon cocked his head to the side, "i feel like it was you..."  
  
"no, it was definitely you!" jinyoung recalled, "remember? we went to that cake shop together and then you-"  
  
"OH YEAH!" jihoon shouted, suddenly remembering it all, "you got cake on your nose and i told you i was so lucky to be in love with someone so adorable!"  
  
"yeah! you said it first and then panicked about it. it was funny." he giggled, pulling jihoon in closer, "i said it back after though so you'd feel a bit less awkward. that, and i really do love you!"  
  
"you're way too good to me youngie." jihoon laughed softly, "next question?"  
  
"i have two more questions left," jinyoung stated, reading off the phone still, "i've been saving this one...(cue dramatic pause for suspense) when was our first kiss?"  
  
"oh! how could i not know this one! after all, it was /me/ who made /you/ a flustered mess!" jihoon practically whooped, adding another annotation saying "i can be romantic too! :P"  
  
"go ahead then, you can tell it."   
  
proudly, jihoon then began telling the story of how he managed to catch jinyoung off guard by stealing a kiss from him a month or so into their relationship. sungwoon had bought his dongsaeng a flavoured lipbalm set out of the kindness of his heart and jinyoung adored it, making it a point to wear a different one everyday of the week. he would announce to jihoon which one he had on, except one day he didn't. instead, before he had the chance, jihoon leant in closer and pressed his lips against jinyoung's.   
  
"he was wearing raspberry lipbalm that day, if anyone was wondering." jihoon winked to the camera, "you were so embarrassed too! i'd never seen that side of you before either so i was proud as fuck."  
  
rolling his eyes jokingly, jinyoung continued, "before you destroy my ego, i'm gonna ask the last question."  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"...where do you see us 5 years from now?"  
  
"ooh...let me think," jihoon's face crinkled, deep in thought, before he replied, "i like to think we'll be living together somewhere nice, with a studio for you to record your amazing songs and for me to listen. we'd be happy and at peace with everything, yknow?"  
  
"wow..." jinyoung breathed out, taken aback slightly.  
  
"basically, we'll be the YouTube power couple." he deadpanned, making jinyoung laugh, "what about you?"  
  
a pause, "...i kind of want to get married. though, as long as i'm with you, i'll be happy."  
  
"wow..." jihoon followed in being taken aback, "you really need to stop making me blush so much on my own damn youtube channel."  
  
"i'm sorry!" he wasn't.   
  
"we can make both if our dreams come true, if you think about it," jihoon smiled, "i'm happy with you whenever. even when you're stealing my well-earned cereal, youngie."  
  
the boys sat, staring into each others eyes and giggling between themselves; it was as if they had forgotten the recording in the first place.  
  
another jumpcut now saw jinyoung sat safely in jihoon's lap, with the latter's arms wrapped around him.  
  
"well guys, this has been the boyfriend tag with me and my godsend of a boyfriend-"  
  
"bae jinyoung! again."   
  
"we hope you enjoyed, because i know we sure did." jihoon gleamed, "make sure you like and subscribe to my channel for more content, and to see this boy make me blush even more!"   
  
"it's true, he blushes easily."  
  
"oh shush you..." jihoon squeezed him tighter, "subscribe to youngie here too, his voice is beautiful and he deserves it. that's all from us!"  
  
"bye bye!" jinyoung waved off.  
  
the video ended with the couple sharing one last kiss with the annotation "see u all @ the wedding ;) ♡" before the screen went black. a 20 minutes video of pure, unfiltered love and affection between the couple; jihoon and jinyoung wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
